Backwards!
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: Based in high school. Ashely is the straight cheerbitch and Spencer is the new gay girl from Ohio.
1. Chapter 1: New School New Life

Disclaimer: I own South of Nowhere!...okay so no I don't only in my dreams…but I can pretend right?

Author's Note: I'm back! This story is a little in-between story to keep my readers into my writing. I'm working on the Sequel to "College Gals" but I couldn't just leave my readers hanging…so here it is!Backwards!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Wow this school is huge! It has to be at least three times bigger than my old school in Ohio! Then again a lot of things have changed since Ohio…Mom and Dad split so now its just me and dad in L.A… Looks like the cheer-bitches are the same though…same clothes, same dirty looks, same hot but bitchy girls…on second thought maybe a bit hotter…Fuck!_

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry new here…"

"Yeah I can tell…sorry I snapped long day. I'm Rowan."

"Spencer"

"Welcome to King High Spencer," he reached out and shook her hand.

"Yea…I think I'm supposed to be in class but I have no clue…"

"Hey It's cool I'll show you around. What's your first class?" Spencer didn't catch the last part she was lost in her thoughts. Spencer looked Rowan up and down. He was cute. His blonde hair was ruffled and his face was scruffy. He was just cute enough to pull of scruffy though…The most amazing thing about him though was his eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and bear into Spencer's soul.

"Hello? Spencer? First class?"

"Oh yeah sorry…I think its history…"

"Hey me too. Let's go it's this way."

"Cool…" _Maybe this year won't be that bad…_

Spencer spent the whole day with Rowan and loved every minute of it. The people there didn't pay much attention to her. Rowan seemed to be getting a lot of attention though…Spencer was sure she caught the word basketball a couple of times. _Great I picked up a jock… _There was this one cheer-bitch that kept looking over at her. Spencer brushed it off. Home now Spencer was online talking to Rowan and some old friends from Ohio. She didn't have many left and it didn't surprise her thinking about what happened last year.

**_OhioGrL:_** Heyy

**_Rowanstr_**: Hey! How do you like King High?

**_OhioGrL:_** It's cool but look…if we're going to be friends I have to tell u something…

**_Rowanstr:_** ?

**_OhioGrL:_** I'm gay…I like girls…

**_Rowanstr:_** Ummm... was that supposed to bother me? Lol do you realize how many girls in L.A r gay!? Lmao I kinda suspected it to. You were checkin out the cheer-bitches

**_OhioGrL:_** Its so great that ur kool with this! And uh I would never go out with a cheer-bitch

**_Rowanstr:_** Lmao yea sure…

**_OhioGrL_:** g2g rent is calling me for dinner ttut

**_Rowanstr:_** Bye

Spencer smiled to herself…_This year is definitely not going to be that bad…_

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! Now go talk to your friend he's wearing grey today _


	2. Chapter 2: Past Coming Back

Disclaimer: South of Nowhere belongs to Tom Lynch...lucky bastard...

Author's Note: Yea well this is Chapter 2. Sequel is still under construction...but im thinking of writing another fic...a darker one this time o0o0o0o lol but seriously ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Rinnngg Rinngg_

"What the hell…" Spencer mumbled. She looked up at her clock. _6:45. "_Who the fuck is calling me…"

_Rinngg Rinnggg Rinngg_

"Hello," Spencer said groggily.

"Spencer! Rise and shine! I'll be at your house at around…sevenish okay?

"Who is this?"

"It's Rowan! Now hurry up you've got fifteen minutes and I have bought you donuts!

"Okay…"

Spencer hung up the phone and pulled herself out of bed. She stood there for a moment because it took awhile for it to sink in. _"Fifteen minutes!" _Spencer screamed inside her head and burst into action.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Coming!" Spencer screamed. She ran down the stairs. "Bye, dad," and with that she rushed out the door and into her second day of King High.

A few minutes later Rowan and Spencer were sitting in the King High parking lot eating their donuts and sipping their lattes.

"So Spencer I need to know more about your past life."

"And what about you mystery man? You haven't said a word about your past to me," Spencer teased.

"Fine! Fine! I give as long as you go right after me!"

"I promise…" Spencer stated quickly crossing her fingers.

"Okay…well…my dad he died when I was thirteen…" _Why are you telling her this? You haven't told anybody this…not even your life long friends…yet with her everything just slips out… _

"I'm so sorry Rowan…"

"Nah Its…well I wouldn't say its okay…but its healing. My older sister is in college. My mom is in rehab for pill popping…and as far as my little brother Sam well he's my priority right now. We pretty much have the house to ourselves. Umm…that's why I had to pick you up so early I had to drop him off…

"Rowan…I'm so sorry your life has been crap…we should start a club.." Rowan laughed at this and Spencer trudged along. "I'm going to be there for ya okay. Always." She smiled and Rowan smiled back his green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Thanks Spence. Come on we better get to class."

"Okay…"

The two exited the car and headed for King. On the way there they passed the cheer-bitch who had been staring at Spencer the day before. As soon as Rowan saw her he grew quite and started to walk faster.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked.

"I'll tell you later," he grumbled back.

Spencer looked back at her. She was staring at Spencer and Rowan a hurt look in her eyes. She noticed that Spencer was staring and stared back. They stayed that way for awhile until… "Ashley! Hey Ashley! It's time for practice!" The brunette hurried away. _Ashley…_Spencer thought…_Ashley. Why do I have a feeling that ill be seeing her again…?_

* * *

_Keep reading...and reviewing! _


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Perfect Night Out

_Disclaimer: _I don't own South of Nowhere…

_Author's Note: _Yeah so I'm almost done with my first chapter of the sequel. I was asked to write longer chapters so...I DID! MUHAHA! lol here it is Chapter 3 of "Backwards!"

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since Rowan's life story and the weird incident with the 'Ashley' the cheer-bitch. Spencer had thought that her and Rowan had really connected after he explained his situation so Spencer hadn't had the heart to bring up the Ashley issue. _Wow…I have nothing to wear… _Spencer thought as she stared at her closet. _I really don't want to go to this dance…but it is important to Rowan. I should at least make an effort…to bad I have nothing to WEAR! _Spencer finally decided on a blue halter top that showed off her legs. She was just finishing up her make up when she heard Rowan's now familiar car beep.

"COMING!" Spencer hurried down the stairs and had her hand on the door when…

"Spence, can I talk to you?"

"Sure dad…but I really have to go so…"

"I'll be brief. Your…"he took a deep breathe before continuing, "your mother wants to come visit you…here."

Spencer just stared for awhile. She had opened and closed her mouth several times before sound protruded from between her lips. "Umm…wow…talk about a surprise attack…well what do you think dad?"

"I think it might be a good idea for you to talk at least for a little while…"

"Well than…all right…sure" Spencer wheeled around and walked out of the door.

"Hey Spence! Are you ready to par-tay?!"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"My…my mom is coming to visit…"

Rowan took awhile to answer, "Spence I know that…that your mom has been terrible to you…but maybe you should give her a chance," he spoke each word carefully, "When she comes to visit…I will be there for you. I will meet her with you. I'm not going to let you go through this alone." He leaned over and hugged his best friend. He knew this was hard for Spencer. She had told him all about her so called 'mother'. How she had hit Spencer; how she had tried to disown Spencer. He wouldn't…he couldn't let her go through with this alone.

"Thank you Rowan," Spencer whispered into the older boys ear a sob in her voice. Rowan could feel the wetness on his shoulder from her tears. He held her for several minutes before pulling away.

"Anyway about the dance we really don't have to go if you're not feeling up to it…"

"No," Spencer stated simply, "definitely not this is our night out!" _He hardly gets out. With his brother and everything…I'm going to make this night fun…for him._

"Great! There is this great after party too…at some jock's house."

"hey aren't you a jock?" Spencer teased playfully punching him.

"Yes, but I am one of the smart ones." They both laughed and Rowan sped off.

The dance was as Spencer expected boring but Rowan seemed to enjoy himself. Spencer had held a smile on her face for him. Now as they sped off from the dance to the after party Spencer was wondering why there was an after party for a…party? Spencer chuckled at her thoughts.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing I just…had a lot of fun that's all," she lied.

"That's great! Wow…" Rowan whistled, "look at this place." They had pulled up to the so called "after" party. Spencer had to admit the house was impressive. The building had a monolithic design. Huge archways, stone walls that sort of stuff.

"Eh it's okay…"

"Oh please! You know you're impressed!

"Okay…so what if I am?" Spencer said smiling. They both laughed, stepped out of the car and into the building.

Spencer immediately felt smaller. The room was huge and packed with people. _Wow is it just me or is the music pulsing? _Spencer looked up at Rowan and found him beaming with pleasure.

"You really dig this stuff huh?" Spencer asked.

"What? Oh yeah! Yeah I really do. When I'm at parties I feel I dunno I feel…normal…" Rowan yelled back, "You wanna dance?"

"Definitely!"

Rowan pulled Spencer out on the dance floor. Spencer laughed as Rowan started to disco. She soon found tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. Soon she was dancing just as foolishly. They must have looked so ridiculous but Spencer didn't care. She was having fun and during that time not a single thought about her mother crossed her mind. She could feel people staring at her but she just kept dancing with Rowan. All of a sudden he stopped. Spencer looked at him quizzically and then looked around to see what caused him to stop. Her eyes soon fell one the problem. Rowan quickly pulled her out of the crowd and toward the back of the room. Spencer waited till they got to the corner before speaking.

"What is up with her? Why does she make you act that way? I need to know Rowan!"

"Spencer she…"

"Hey Rowan…" a strange voice spoke from behind Spencer. She quickly spun around and found herself face to face with one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever seen. She quickly looked the brunette up and down. She was hot! Her brunette curls framed her face, her amber eyes glistened, and her curves made Spencer's mouth water.

"Hey Ashley…"

"Look Rowan…"

"Have you met Spencer? Spencer this is Ashley…Ashley this is Spencer."

"Hi," Spencer stuck out her hand for Ashley to shake. Ashley looked at it for awhile before looking back up at Rowan.

"Rowan I really need to talk…I hat the awkwardness between us…"

"Really? What do you want from me Ashley? Am I supposed to be happy? After you grabbed my heart and ripped it in two I'm supposed to be HAPPY?!?" Rowan yelled.

"Rowan… I'm sorry I hurt you…I was drunk and…" Rowan cut in.

"I don't want to hear it Ashley!"

"Rowan! Look if…" Spencer stepped between Rowan and the brunette.

"Hey maybe you should leave now."

"Don't tell me what to do okay? I really need to talk to Rowan…"

"Well he obviously doesn't want to talk to you! So just back the fuck off!" Spencer was getting really annoyed now. This girl was ruining her perfect night and clearly upsets Rowan.

"New girl you need to stay out of this you have no idea what your talking about!"

"The name is Spencer," at this Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and instantly felt an electric shock. Ashley obviously felt it to because she jumped. Spencer immediately dropped her hand and tried to look unaffected but her voice came out shaky, "and anything to do with Rowan has to do with me."

The girl looked from Spencer to Rowan and then back before wheeling around and marching off. Spencer sighed and turned to Rowan. AS soon as she turned around she was engulfed by a hug from the older boy.

"Thank you…no one has ever stood up for me before…"

Spencer hugged back, "I'm always gonna be here for you…"

They stood there for awhile unaware of their surroundings. _I can't believe I've known Rowan for only a month…we're so close. He's a real brother…he reminds me of Clay… _With that thought tears once again came to Spencer's eyes and she quickly removed them as Rowan pulled away.

"Rowan…you need to tell me…what happened between you and…Ashley," the name rolled off Spencer's tongue…it felt so right saying her name.

"I know, I know and I'm gonna tell you on the ride home lets go."

* * *

Thats all folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Now review, review, review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! (Besides my Panic! at the Disco Poster collection )

Author's note: Okay so this is going to be freaky! I'm going to have at least three chapters put up in this day alone! My only explanation is science class. It was So boring today . Please enjoy and keep the review coming!

* * *

Chapter 4

Spencer stood as the bell that signaled the end of third period rang. She saw that girl 'Ashley' leave. _Wow she really is a bitch…how could she do that to Rowan? Cheating on him in his own bed. That so…it makes me sick just thinking about it. _She remembered the tears that Rowan had shed has he told her the story. She remembered the pain that she had felt after each tear fell. Anyone who caused Rowan so much pain instantly became Spencer's enemy. She couldn't quite forget about the electricity that had surged through her when they had touched. _It felt…I dunno…I want to use the word magic… _Spencer shook her head to rid her of these thoughts. Suddenly she felt a sharp bolt rush through her shoulder like lightning. When she opened her eyes she found her books on the floor and a brunette apologizing. When she saw the face of who it was she knew where the lighting had come from.

"I'm sorry…"

"Whatever, it wasn't all your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Look can I talk to you?" and without waiting for and answer she grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom ignoring the shock that shook her hand. She closed the door and than turned to face Ashley.

"First of all let me tell you what an evil little bitch you are. How could you do that to Rowan? He is one of the nicest guys I have ever met!"

"Don't call me a bitch lez. I was drunk and there was a rumor going around school that he was going to break up with me…I was depressed…"

"So?! You don't do that!'

"What like you've never cheated?"

_Damn she is sexy when she's angry. _"No, how would I? I've never been in a real relationship before!" _Why am I telling her this?!_

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Yeah everyone I have ever loved has left me. My father and…Rowan are all I have left. So, If you hurt him…"

"What? Huh, what are you going to do?"

With this Spencer moved in close. She was mere inches away from Ashley's mouth. She could hear Ashley's breath quicken and could see the goosebumps crawling up her arm. Spencer smirked, _I love this affect that I have on girls…_ Spencer leaned in but before reaching the girls mouth she switched directions so her mouth was right next to the girl's ear.

"You don't want to know," she whispered. She thought she heard a soft moan escape Ashley's lips as she turned around and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that day Spencer was at Rowan's place. She was curled up on the couch watching "The Notebook" with the older boy.

"Aww…Rowan are you gonna cry?" she said in her best baby voice.

"Oh shut up!"

Spencer laughed, "Wow…look I talked to Ashley today."

With the mention of this name Rowan tensed and sat up, "and…?"

"And…she won't be bothering you anymore…"

"Thanks Spencer," he said hugging her, "I feel like such a girl! I can't even confront a short, bitchy, brunette."

"I wouldn't call her bitchy…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…nothing"

* * *

**Shake your money maker **

**like somebody's bout to pay ya,**

**Don't you worry bout those haterz**

**Keep your nose up in the air**

Rowan and Spencer jumped awake at Spencer's cell phone. Spencer looked at the clock on the TV. _7:15?! Damn we must have fallen asleep! _She than answered her phone ignoring Rowan's comment of, "interesting ring tone."

"Hello?"

"Spencer, you need to come home…now!"

_Shit. _"Dad I cant I have school in like a half-an hour. I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you…we didn't…"

"I know that you didn't do anything I trust Rowan and you. You're missing school today because there is someone here to see you.

"Okay? Who is…?"

"We'll talk when you get home." _Click._

"What time is it anyway Spencer?" Rowan grumbled a little annoyed, "Woah! We gotta get to school!"

"I'm not going to school today. Dad says there is someone at home to see me…"

"Okay…I'll drop you off. I haven't spoken to your dad in awhile. I can be late to school, besides I want to know what your dad thought about the game on Friday."

_Ugh…football…_"Cool, but we have to leave now.

A few minutes later Rowan was pulling up to the Carlin residence. It never ceased to amaze him how incredibly big it was. It took a surprising amount of will-power to keep his mouth from falling open. "Here we are," he said as they stepped out of the car and into the house.

"I wonder who could possibly persuade dad to let me stay home from school today," Spencer said as she unlocked the door. The image in front of her made her stop in her tracks.

"Spencer…"

"Mom?"

* * *

Keep reading! It get's better ! 


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

_Disclaimer:_ Same as usual. I don't own anything.

_Author's note:_ So this is the continuation of my Chapter splurge. Here it is the second chapter of the day: Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Yes hunny…"

Spencer couldn't speak, she doubted if she could even open her mouth. She just stood there for God knows how long staring at her mother. She felt a familiar warmth from two hands one on each of her shoulders. She turned around and found Rowan on her left and her father on her right. This alone gave her enough courage to speak.

"What…What are you doing here?"

"Didn't your father tell you I was coming? That was kind of wrong of him to spring me on you like this."

"yes he did tell me so don't make him seem like the bad guy here. He loves me. Always has…unlike you…"

"Spencer!" Paula cried out in alarm.

"I don't want to hear it mom! You didn't want to hear it when my screams when you beat me so I don't want to hear you now!"

"Spencer…"

"Shut up Paula! I don't need you! I don't need this! You…you need to leave NOW!"

"Please Spencer don't do this…"  
"It's your fault we had to move here away from you! It's your fault that Clay's dead! It's your fault that Glenn cant walk anymore! All of this, it's all your FAULT!"

Paula opened her mouth to speak but Rowan stepped in and cut her off."

"Mrs…oh I'm sorry Miss Carlin," Rowan spat, "around this time I would suggest you leave. It is going to take you awhile to find some place to stay seeing as you are NOT staying here."

"Who the hell are you?"

"That is this family's business and you, Paula, are no longer apart of this family," this time it was not Rowan who spoke but Arthur.

Paula looked stunned as though someone had slapped her in the face. Spencer on the other hand looked as though she was about to slap her mother in the face. Rowan saw this look and quickly brought Spencer upstairs to her room. AS soon as they entered Spencer broke down. Sobbing, she fell onto her bed clutching a pillow. Rowan laid down beside her putting his arm around her and held her tight until she fell into sleep within his safe arms.

* * *

_Spencer looked around her. She was surrounded by white walls. She could not see where one wall began and the other ended. Suddenly her mother was there yelling at her but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were locked with a set of auburn eyes that looked vaguely familiar. Their lips met and they began making out passionately. The walls around them faded away along with Paula so that they were just floating there. The girls' hands were running up and down each others bodies touching and rubbing in all the right places. Both girls moaned into the others mouth. Spencer finally broke off the kiss and spoke to the girl._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Spencer awoke with a start sweating all over. She reached up to rub her eyes and it wasn't till then that she felt the warmth and throbbing coming from in between her legs. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but soon she couldn't stand it. She peeled herself away from Rowan's body and ran into the bathroom.

Rowan awoke a little while after Spencer and heard the water running in the bathroom. _Spencer must have just woke up. _He rolled over to check the time. _Damn it! It's 9:15! My brother has been alone for almost twenty-four hours! _He got out of the bed and yelled to Spencer, "Hey Spencer you wouldn't happen to have any guy clothes in that house you call a closet would ya?"

"Actually, I do all the way in the back!"

"Wow! It has a back?" he yelled teasingly.

"Shut up and go get your clothes before I change my mind. We are going out tonight. So pick something nice please!"

"I cant go out my brother…"

"I'll hire a baby-sitter. Please Rowan! I need this…"

"Okay! Okay," he said smiling, "just for you but your paying for everything!"

Spencer laughed, "It's a deal! Now go get ready lazy!"

A half-an-hour later both Rowan and Spencer stood looking at themselves in Spencer's full wall mirror.

"Wow, Rowan we are both going to pick up some hot chick tonight! Oh, remind me later to tell you about my dream. It explains why I was in the bathroom for so long," she winked, "You can use the guest room."

Rowan chuckled, "You maybe but me not so much…"

"Are you kidding? If I wasn't gay…"

Rowan burst out laughing, "Yes if!"

"Shut up," she said playfully punching him in the shoulder, "Let's go meathead!"

"Hey! I resemble that remark."

Laughing they headed for the door.

* * *

I thought it was funny and corrupted...tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6: One Night One Drink

_Disclaimer: _Yea…umm…I think you know.

_Author's note: _Okay yes, yes I know this is a really short chapter but there is going to be a lot going on in the next chapter. Maybe even some more Spashley moments ;- and it continues….with Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

Spencer pushed her way through the dancing mob of people careful not to spill the drinks she was carrying. Half way across the room she spotted a stunning red head. _Rowan is going to have to get his own damn drink. I knew that this would help. To bad she doesn't have brown eyes…_she smiled remembering her dream. As she was switching directions a drunken dancer bumped into Spencer causing her to spill her drinks all over the floor. "Fuck! Watch where you're going!"

"Here let me help."

Spencer looked up when she heard the voice and found her eyes locked with a stunning pair of auburn eyes. Her dream instantly came back to her as well as the warmth _and _the throbbing.

"Thanks," she mumbled. _Spencer! You can't be attracted to her! You're betraying the only friend you've got here!_

"No problem," Ashley replied watching Spencer's reaction when she brushed it against her while picking up one of the cups. She saw Spencer shutter. _Wow, she is so beautiful and I love her name, Spencer. I t gives me the chills. I always had a feeling that I liked girls but Spencer she makes me want to act on it…_

"I have to go…"

"Okay umm…" Ashley couldn't finish because Spencer had already hurried off and was soon lost in the crowd.

_Okay…Spencer calm down think about this…what just happened? Back there with Ashley. Why does she make you feel like this? Damn I need a drink. _Spencer headed toward the bar.

* * *

An hour later the blonde was sitting at the bar drinking her third apple martini. She was close to her alcohol point but not quite there yet. A red head approached the stunning blonde.

"Hey babe, I've been watching you all night," she whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Were you? That's funny I've been looking at you," Spencer replied. Spencer cupped the green eyed girl's face and began moving her tongue around exploring the older woman's mouth. _Because Spencer thought to herself…she really is a woman...she is definitely not in high school…this should be fun. _The pair left the bar still kissing and headed for the bathroom. The kissing escalated to kissing and groping. Spencer didn't want to do this in a bathroom.

"Hey let's go to my place."

"Okay, sounds good to me," she purred.

Spencer could barely focus on the road. The woman next to her was stroking her thigh and placing kisses all over her neck. Spencer closed her eyes for what seemed like a second. When she opened them she saw two head lights speading at her she swirved quickly to avoid it. Her heart was beating out of her chest. The red head next to her didn't seem to have noticed because she was still sucking on Spencer's neck. Spencer sighed…_that was close…maybe that's a sign that I shouldn't have a one night stand with this girl…or maybe…it means that I should…_ She smiled to herself and kept driving this time a little more attentive.

The door banged shut behind Spencer as she entered her house. They climbed up the stairs still kissing. Spencer, who was going backwards almost fell several times. When they entered her room Spencer could here moaning coming from the room across from hers. She smiled, _wow so Rowan did get lucky… _She then returned her focuses to the petite red head lying on her bead. Spencer laid on top of her placing one of her legs between the woman's and pressing down hard. She heard the woman moan and it only encouraged her to press harder. Slowly she removed her shirt and began placing butterfly kisses up her stomach. The woman writhed beneath her. _Yes this is going to be fun…_

* * *

_Yea okay i know its short but i still want comments! _


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything…

_Author's Note: _YAY! Chapter 7! Lots of surprises packed in this little number No seriously like WOAH! Surprises if I do say so myself. And it's be great if I could get some comments on my new story but without further ado: Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7

Spencer awoke with a start and found an arm draped around her middle. She vaguely remembered the night's events. There was definitely moaning. Oh hell there was moaning and it wasn't coming from Spencer. That night had been all for the red headed number she had picked up. Oh the second piece of the puzzle "the mysterious arm" belonged to the green-eyed girl that she had pleasured last night. She turned around to look at her. Instead she saw the brown hair and slim figure of Ashley lying next to her. Spencer rubbed her eyes furiously. When she reopened them she found a mound of red hair spread across the pillow. _Wow Spence you have definitely gone over the edge. _Spencer looked back again and saw the red head stir. _Huh, I don't even know her name and she doesn't know mine and yet…that was probably the best sex she has had in her life… either that or she moans A LOT! _Spencer crawled out of the bed and went down stairs to make some coffee. She had just settled down with coffee and the Saturday newspaper when Rowan walked in.

"Fun night huh?"

Rowan grunted and poured a mug of coffee for himself.

"So what does she look like? Is she a keeper?"

"No not at all. She annoyed the shit out of me but she was hot and the sex was good."

"Well than I think I beat you!"

"No way how?"

"First of all did ya hear the moans? Second of all this woman has to be like 23, 24."

"No way!"

"Yep!"

"Wow…guess you did beat me this time…"

Spencer chuckled and handed Rowan the sports page. When she next looked p she was staring at an amazingly hot blonde girl standing in the door way. She whistled, "whoo-we you were definitely a close second my friend," she stated to Rowan and then turned back to the girl, "you are HOT if you don't mind me saying."

It wasn't long before Spencer's lover walked into the kitchen. This time it was Rowan's turn to be impressed, "No you won this one Spence…you won this one…"

Spencer laughed, "Hey umm…I'm sorry never got your name."

"Mishell."

"Well than Mishell would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I would love one but than I've got o get going. I just moved and I have a lot to do."

"All right but can I have your phone number? We definitely have to get together again," Spencer winked.

"Sure…" while the woman was telling Spencer the number Rowan was talking to his match.

"So…you go to King, Sarah?"

"No I go to West High."

"That's cool so I'll be seeing you around than."

"Okay, bye."

Sarah left without saying a word to Spencer but Spencer didn't mind that much. Rowan was right she was annoying. She sounded like she had swallowed a tank of helium, Spencer laughed at her own joke. Mishell had left saying a quick good-bye before hand.

"You think that's funny huh?"

Spencer couldn't hold it in anymore as she burst out laughing, "Yes… yes I… do!" she spluttered barely able to make out the words.

"You do huh? Well do you think this…" he picked Spencer up by her waist, "is funny?" Rowan carried a kicking and screaming Spencer outside. He threw unceremoniously into the pool. Spencer screamed as she hit the cold water. Rowan was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. Spencer soon recovered and got her revenge by pulling Rowan into the pool with her.

* * *

On Monday Spencer was walking to her next class with Rowan. They were still joking about Saturday's events. 

"I mean seriously Rowan did her moans sound that squeaky to?" Spencer joked laughing at her own statement. Rowan started to tickle her sending her almost straight into a poll. It was a good thing that someone was standing in front of it. _Shit! Why am I always banging into people! _"I'm sor…"she stopped short when she saw who it was. Ashley was giving her a surprised but humorous look.

"Watch where you're going dyke."

Spencer looked at her and if looks could kill Ashley would be in heaven by now. "Look it was an accident okay!"

"Yea I'm sure."

"Whatever Ashley…"

"Don't whatever me! Come here!" Ashley dragged her into a neighboring classroom, "I'm sorry about that but I cant be nice to you…it would give me a bad repu…"

"Do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

"I said I was sorry…"

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough."

"I said I was….!"

"Just stop talking for once," Spencer grabbed Ashley and collided her lips with the brunette's. They just stood there melting into each other's arms until Ashley pulled away looking into Spencer's eyes very confused.

"What was…?"

"I'll talk to you later Ashley," Spencer said as she wheeled out of the room.

Spencer strolled into class and took her seat in the back next to Rowan.

"Are you okay? All I saw was you and Ashley talking and then you disappeared…"

"It was nothing…what has happened in class so far?"

"Well she hasn't arrived yet."

"Who?"

"New teacher…she's probably lost or something."

Spencer chuckled and opened her textbook.

"Sorry I'm late class…I'm Mishell Parkinson your new history teacher." Spencer's head jerked up and found herself face to face with her red head.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun…lol I hope you all enjoyed it I will be posting a new chapter TOMORROW! 


	8. Chapter 8: Coming to Conclusions

Disclaimer: Nothing…I own NOTHING!

Author's Note: okay so this is the 8th chapter in this story. This chapter is pretty much all about Spashley. Oh and don't think you've seen the last of Mishell;- !YAY! So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mishell…?" Spencer mumbled. The two looked at each other Spencer couldn't believe it. _Yea okay I knew she was older but…_Spencer struggled to regain her composure but her natural sexiness soon returned. She smiled seductively at the green eyed teacher. Mishell's face flushed and she returned to the board trying to regain the flow of her lesson.

"Yes, so American History…umm…"

The class passed by awkwardly. At the end of the class Mishell had looked at Spencer maybe two or three times throughout the fifty-five minute period.

"So are there any questions?" Spencer's hand shot predictably up into the air, "yes the cute blonde in the back." _Spencer I cant believe you're flirting with your teacher in the middle of class…I must be good…_Spencer smiled to herself before speaking.

"Yea…umm…you said you were twenty-four what are you really? 31?" Spencer knew this was perfect. She couldn't comment back with "so your into really old women," or, "You didn't bother to ask while you were sexing me up," because this would most defiantly get her fired. Spencer heard Rowan chuckle next to her.

"I am really twenty-four and how old are you really hmm? 12?" _Damn she's good!_

"No 16 but people say I look way older than I am…people get confused really easily," Spencer winked. Rowan began cracking up silently. The bell stopped Mishell before she could comment back, "class is dismissed. Spencer can you stay for a moment?"

"Yea sure. Rowan I'll catch up k?" Rowan closed the door and Spencer turned to see her 'teacher' looking very nervous. Mishell searched Spencer's eyes searching for answers. As though they were going to tell her what to do next but the ocean blue eyes gave no response.

Ashley cursed as she spilt her coffee on the sidewalk, pushed by the bustling people in the history wing. She picked up her books and left the coffee. _It's no good to me now… _Ashley thought to herself as she continued to walk down the hall. She looked to her right into one of the classrooms and saw a blonde head that she recognized. She stopped and peeked into the window. She watched Miss Parkinson the new history teacher lean in…she let out a little gasp as Spencer stopped the advancing red head. She listened hard for Spencer's next words.

"We cant do this. You would get fired and besides…I have feelings for someone else." This answer made Ashley's heart skip a beat. _Is she talking about me? That kiss before it was…amazing! But did she do it out of anger or does she really have feelings for me. I know I'm gay but I don't think I could stand all of the hate…I don't think I can… _She saw Spencer begin to turn around so she quickly sped off down the hall.

_Was that Ashley's hair I just see whip out of sight? Did she hear what I said to Mishell…I wonder if she knew I was talking about her? Spencer stop being ridiculous it probably wasn't even Ashley. _Spencer looked at her hurt teacher and felt a little guilt creep up her throat forming a lump but she quickly swallowed it. _I have to find Ashley tell her how I feel even if she doesn't feel the same way…I have to get it off my chest it's…it's hurting me. _"I'm sorry," and with that apology Spencer ran out the door in search of a certain gorgeous brunette.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in the quad eating the candy bar she had brought for lunch. Alone again her thoughts strayed back to Spencer. Ashley was alone. This was a very rare sight seeing as she was usually surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders but for some reason she had felt the need to be alone.

Spencer watched her from the other side of the quad. Just admiring how beautiful she looked in the afternoon sun. _I am really going to regret this. _She sighed and strode toward Ashley. Ashley looked as though she was in some sort of daze and it tookSpencer awhile to pull her out of it.

"Ashley? Ashley!" _She's ridiculous._

"What? Oh…hey Spencer." _That was creepy I was just thinking about her…_

"I was wondering if we could talk about what happened…I have to tell you something it's pretty important but if your busy I can wait." _What are you saying?! Of course you can't wait!_

_I wonder what she has to say. _"No now is good what's up?" _Please open up give me a reason to hold you, to kiss you…to love you._

"Well that kiss I…"

"Eww…get a room dykes!" Ashley jumped away from Spencer looking anxious and scared. She looked at Spencer and then at the girls who had mocked them. Their taunt ringing in her ears.

"I have to go…" _dyke…they called me a…dyke…no I cant do this…_

"Umm…okay…" _Fuck! Straight girls always ruin my moments! Please don't leave Ashley don't leave me!_

Spencer watched as Ashley sped across the quad nervously chewing her bottom lip. _I'll talk to her later…I have to talk to her later… _Spencer sighed and set off to find Rowan.

* * *

"Hey Spencer!" Rowan greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey…"she grumbled back. Rowan brushed off her rude greeting.

"So," he said beaming, "did you have fun in history? I sure did! How was your…umm…tutoring session with Miss Parkinson?" he winked.

"We didn't do anything…"

"Oh," Rowan said the grin slipping off his face as he realized Spencer was in no mood for jokes, "right so what took you so long?"

"I had something to take care of…"

"And did you succeed in 'taking care' of that something?" Rowan asked trying to bring humor beck into the conversation to cheer Spencer out of this dreary mood that she had entered.

"I wish…"

* * *

Yea that's the end sorry it didnt end the way people wanted it to but there has got to be some suspense for the next chapter! Oh and for those of you who are chewing me out about where Madison and Aiden are you'll just have to wait because trust me I havent forgotten about them. Oh and you know how everything is backwards! Well same goes for here to! 


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

_Disclaimer: _You know the drill…I don't own anything blah blah blah…

_Author's Note: _So I hope you are all enjoying it! This is kinda a weird chapter try to keep up ;-

* * *

Chapter 9

_Damn history homework. Ugh that new teacher seems like such a bitch…I mean whew! She was giving me at her all class…maybe that's why I don't understand half of this shit… I think I'll go to Grey's it's not like anything is going to happen to this homework anytime soon… Yeah it's settled I'll go to Grey's. _The brunette grabbed her car keys and sped off toward the night club. _Wow it's crowded tonight but maybe that's a good thing I might be able to meet some new people. _She sat down at the bar and used her fake id to order a vodka twist. As she gulped down the liquid she noticed a blonde who looked vaguely familiar leaning against a wall in the corner talking to Rowan the jock. _I wonder who she is… well I'm not one to wait for things to happen… _she stood up and sauntered toward the bar.

"Hi…I'm sorry but I haven't seen you around…do you go to king?"

"Yea…I just moved here…I'm Spencer."

The brown eyed girl reached out to shake Spencer's hand, "cool nice to meet you I'm Madison. Your Rowan right?"

"Yea that's me it's great to meet you." Spencer could tell that Rowan liked this girl from the way he beamed at her so Spencer figured she could put up with her as long as…

"So are you a cheerleader?"

"Nah, those bitches make me sick," she made gagging motions with her finger. Spencer laughed. _Maybe she isn't that bad. _

The trio spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know one another. By the end of the night Rowan and Madison were flirting so much that it kind of made Spencer sick but Rowan was happy so, besides she really want that bad. Spencer liked her as a friend of course. She wasn't fake like all the other people at King High. She hated cheerleading and agreed with Spencer that "Guns n' Roses" was the best bad in the world. Around midnight they said there goodbyes and departed. Spencer had never seen Rowan so happy.

"So you like Madison don't ya…"

"Yea…I do," Spencer laughed Rowan was always the type to get to the point no dodging around an issue, "she's really cool. You like her don't you Spence I mean not like that…"

Spencer chuckled at his confused expression, "yea she's cool as a friend but what would it matter if I didn't like her? It's your life."

"Everything you think and feel matters to me Spencer." Spencer hugged him tightly and than said her final goodbye.

* * *

Later that night Spencer was bored so she logged on to her computer. _Eh…maybe Madison or Rowan are on… _When she logged in the double beep warned her that Ashley was on. Spencer's heart skipped a beat. _I need to talk to her but not over the computer…in person…_

**_Ohioqte: _**Hey Ashley I really need 2 talk 2 u… in person though…

**_CheerDaVies: _**umm…ok…but there is no way I can get to ur house my mom is like on full alert.

**_Ohioqte: _**Don't worry I'll be there in a sec…

**_CheerDaVies: _**wait what are you planning to do?!?

**_Ohioqte: Auto response- _**Hey I'm not on right now! But hey if you want me leave a message! ;-

* * *

Ashley sighed. _Well there is no stopping her now…_All Ashley could do was wait so she did. A knock at the door caused Ashley to jump ten feet in the air. Holding her heart she yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's your mom…there is someone here to see you…" Ashley couldn't help but smile. Spencer can weasel her way into anything. _Her tongue is like a snake just waiting to persuade you into something crazy…speaking of her tongue…_Ashley stopped herself, "okay come on in." She stood up and unbuttoned the first button in her shirt and pulled her shirt up a bit. _What the hell am I doing?! _But before she could change back the door opened and in came her mom and Spencer.

"Thanks Mrs. Davies. Say hi to Mr. Davies for me." Spencer was entrancing her mother using that dazzling smile Ashley couldn't resist. Ashley looked at the floor when her mom left the room.

"Ashley? Are you gonna look at me or do I have to talk to the top of your head?" _Don't look up don't look up she's just going to pull you in. Oh shit now I have to think of a smart remark umm…_

"What you don't like my hairline?" _Ha! Take that!_

"Ashley…I like everything about you…" _Oh fuck. That is so not helping right now! _Ashley raised her head to see Spencer's eyes begin to water. Ashley couldn't help it she got up and hugged the blonde pulling her in tight. _Why does this feel so right…?_

Spencer breathed in Ashley's scent. Strawberries and a hint of mint. _Damn I…I love this girl…_ It came like a shot to Spencer. She had finally admitted it. _I…I love Ashley Davies…Go ahead Spencer you have to tell her! It's now or never! _Spencer pulled away and grabbed Ashley's hand looking her in the eye, "Ashley I know…I know your not gay…but I cant help the way I fell about you…I've never felt like this about any girl ever…and I needed to tell you before it swallowed my soul completely…"

"Spencer I…" Ashley watched Spencer's head fall.

"No it's okay that's what I thought…" Ashley cupped Spencer's head and leaned in.

"Well I happen to like your soul so can we keep it please? I…I like you too Sp…" but before she could finish, however, Spencer had pressed her lips against Ashley's. The kiss intensified. Spencer loved the taste of the brunette's lips. She opened her mouth and rubbed her tongue against Ashley's lips begging for entry. Ashley gladly accepted and their tongues danced together. In unison both girls moaned into each others mouths. Ashley pulled Spencer down and onto her bed. She didn't care what anybody thought about her as long as she had Spencer. They fell asleep in each others arms the moonlight shining down on them.

* * *

Well I tried to make it sweet so i hope it was... 


	10. Chapter 10: Heaven

_Disclaimer- _Yea…watev…

_Author's Note- _Well I figured I have to have just one cute chapter right so here it is Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

Ashley slowly opened her eyes thinking back to last night. She held her hand to her lips remembering how great it had felt when Spencer's lips had kissed hers. She smiled and rolled over to say good morning to Spencer. She found nothing. Ashley sat up very fast. _Was it a dream?!? Oh dear God tell me it wasn't just a dream! _She ran her hand through her hair. _The one time I actually go for something I want it is in a dream. _Ashley could feel the tears brimming at the edge of her amber eyes. Laying back down she decided not to go to school. It would be to painful to see Spencer…to want her and know that she could never have her. As she finally came to this conclusion she heard laughter drift up from downstairs. She got up and cautiously made her way down the stairs. Her mother was bent double she was laughing so hard. Ashley looked to her right to see…_Spencer_…doing some weird hand motions. Ashley's heart jumped into her throat at the sight of Spencer in her kitchen helping her mother make breakfast. _So it wasn't a dream… _Ashley sighed and just stood there watching the moment wishing that it would never end. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the voice she yearned to hear.

"Ashley?" Spencer laughed, "Ashley are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come eat the breakfast that me and your mother slaved over?" This earned another set of giggles from Mrs. Davies. Ashley had to smile. She ran down the stairs and found herself wrapped in Spencer's arms.

"Good morning babe," she whispered the last word allowing Ashley to savor it without her mother hearing.

"Good morning Spencer!"

"Ashley you never told me that you had such a delightful friend! You should have invited her over sooner," Mrs. Davies stated to the young Davies.

"I didn't invite her," Ashley said with a smirk. Spencer hit her playfully on the arm.

"So are you going to eat this or not?"

"I dunno who knows what vile concoction you and my mother could have created," Ashley quibbled.

"Dear, Spencer here is the best cook! You must try this!" Ashley laughed at how fast Spencer had charmed her mother.

"Okay, okay but if I die from some weird parasite it was so not my fault!"

"Your such a dork," Spencer teased.

* * *

After breakfast Spencer and Ashley were in Spencer's Mercedes on the way to school laughing at the morning's events.

"Did…did you see my mother's face when…when you said that you have never been to church before?" Ashley stuttered barely able to spit out the words she was laughing so hard, "priceless!"

"I know, I know…that was the best breakfast I have ever had in my life!"

"Well I have to admit my mother was right you are and amazing cook," Ashley accidentally rested her hand on Spencer's. She looked up into the ocean blue orbs and felt her desire burning. Spencer pulled off onto the side of the road. After she had come to a full stop she reached over and leaned into Ashley's lips. The kiss became more passionate and eventually Ashley had to resurface for air.

"Wow…"

"Are you sure you're okay with…you know us…" Ashley leaned over and brushed her lips against Spencer.

"Positive…it's just can we keep it on the down low until I'm ready?"

"Of course babe…whatever you want." They leaned in again but had to stop with the arrival of Spencer's ring tone.

"Shit!" Spencer reached in her pocket and answered her phone, "hello?" She asked sounding really annoyed.

"Hey Spencer it's Rowan! How are you? I didn't hear from you all night. I called your house but your dad just said you were sleeping over a friend's house he didn't say who's…" _Props to dad…_ Spencer felt the guilt rise in her throat remembering how she was betraying her one true friend.

"Yeah I was…over Madison's," Spencer lied and instantly felt guilty, "look I have to get to school see you there…" Spencer hung up the phone and looked at Ashley.

"Spencer I'm sorry…"

"No Ashley…I…I'm with you now and at some point Rowan is going to have to accept that…I just…cant tell him yet."

"I understand babe," the brunette leaned over and kissed her…_well what is she to me?_ She pulled away and looked at Spencer, "so what is our you know status?"

"Well…I'd really like you to be my…girlfriend…"

"Spencer I would love to be your girlfriend." The two kissed for a couple of minutes before Spencer stopped stating that they had to get to school or else they would be late.

When they arrived at school Spencer stepped out of the car and breathed in the polluted air that is Los Angeles. She turned around to say goodbye to Ashley but before she could completely she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She felt Ashley's head rest against her back and she turned to face her girlfriend. "Ashley it's okay if…" Ashley cut her off by kissing her right there in their high school parking lot. Spencer pulled away and whispered, "what happened to down low?"

"Some things 'down low' made me change my mind," she whispered back into Spencer's ear before turning around and sauntered away. Spencer couldn't help but stare after the brunette. _God I love her!_

* * *

_Yeah okay so it's really short and umm…I'm wondering if I should just finish up this story and start on another one comments please! _


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting New People

Disclaimer: The N and Tom Lynch own South not me… ((pouty face))

Author's Note: I used some lines from the episode 'Girls Guide to Dating Girls' but you'll see it is different! Okay, okay so once again I've heard things about Aiden and I've got to tell you there is a HUGE twist when it comes to the basketball star! Like mouth-dropping huge coming up in this story! And get ready for things to blow up! Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11

Spencer rolled over and hit the alarm watching the sun rise for a little while thinking about Ashley and the night that they had spent together. It had to end -even though Spencer hadn't wanted it to- because Ashley's mother wanted her baby home even if she was out with precious Spencer. Spencer was proud of her own cleverness. _Getting Ashley's mom to like me first thing was a great idea. This way when Ashley comes out, if she ever comes out, it'll be easier for her mom to accept it. I guess I should get ready for school but I'm so not in the mood. Ditching sounds like fun…I could bring Ashley… _Spencer was impressed with herself for coming up with this excuse to miss school but to not miss Ashley. She crawled out of bed and turned on the shower looking forward to the promising day.

Spencer giggled as she snuck around to the back of Ashley's house where Ashley's room window was located. She picked up a pebble from the ground and chucked it at the glass. _Please be in your room…please be in your room…_

"Spencer?" Ashley asked surprised. Spencer usually picked her up to go to school but today Spencer was wearing her swimsuit and smiling broadly.

"Shhh…not so loud…geez Ash do you _want_ to get caught?"

"What are you doing?" Ashley whispered.

"Ditching. Wanna come?"

Ashley shook her head in amazement, "Oh so you don't want to come…" Spencer said meekly.

"Are you kidding? This is like a dream. My knight in shining amour has come to rescue me from the tower. "

Spencer laughed, "I don't have to climb your hair right?"

"Shut up!" Ashley said, "No I'll just tell my mother perfect Spencer is giving me a ride to school."

"Yes I know I'm perfect."

"You're full of yourself. Meet me out front."

* * *

A few minutes later Ashley was sticking her head out of Spencer's car window enjoying the wind hitting her face. She felt a hand tug at her shorts and "accidentally" rub against her thigh on the way down. Ashley shivered and removed her head from the cool morning breeze. 

"Yes Sir Spencer?"

"Nothing fair Ashley I just don't want you're head ripping off. Whose lips would I have to kiss then?" She whispered seductively. She leaned in and kissed Ashley. While doing so she swerved. Ashley yelped and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Spence keep your eyes on the road!"

Spencer laughed, "I'd much rather keep my eyes on you…"

"Later Spence…focus on not getting us killed first."

* * *

Spencer pulled into the beach parking lot a little while later and turned to face Ashley. When she turned she felt supple lips press against hers. She gladly accepted them and pulled Ashley in closer by her waist. Ashley sat up and straddled Spencer. Spencer was surprised but appreciative of this new side of Ashley. She pushed her knee upwards making Ashley practically collapse on top of Spencer. She looked up and put on the smile that made Spencer's heart melt. 

"Now you can focus on me," she whispered nibbling Spencer's sweet spot. Spencer pushed her off.

"We need to get moving before I take you right here, right now!"

Ashley laughed, "Fine fine."

The couple stepped out of the car and to their usual spot at the beach; under the pier. There were only a few people on the beach. Two guys laid several feet away from them and a girl and a boy on the opposite ends of the beach. Ashley looked Spencer up and down before getting up and straddling her. She sucked on Spencer's collarbone making the blonde moan. Suddenly Spencer felt the familiar weight of Ashley leave and she opened her eyes. Ashley stood before her a scary glint in her eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because if you want more you're gonna have to catch me," Ashley smiled. _I wonder what Ashley's up to…Oh well might as well follow along._

"Okay but you better start running!" She sprang up and began to chase the brunette. Ashley turns around to see Spencer chasing her. _If this is the only way you'll go swimming with me than so be it…_Ashley continues to run closer and closer to her destination. With a crash Spencer dives for Ashley and the two end up soaking wet from the ocean water.

"Grr! Ashley! I'm soaked!" Spencer yelled.

"I'm…sorry…I just," Ashley stuttered feeling bad about her trick.

"Baby I'm sorry for snapping it really isn't that big a deal…this is why someone invented towels," she said trying to bring humor back into the conversation. When Ashley continued to look upset Spencer trudged over to her through the water and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. Ashley hugged back and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Now where were we…?" Spencer said seductively pulling back and kissing Ashley passionately on the lips. Ashley pulled back eventually out of breath.

"You're putting on a great show for those guys…" she teased.

"This? This is nothing," Spencer kissed her again trailing her hand down her stomach until she reached Ashley's heat and it was hot! She rubbed it slightly through her bathing suit enjoying the loud moan Ashley released. She pulled back and smiled, "Now that! That was a show." Ashley looked up at her with longing in her eyes. Spencer looked over at the boys lying on the beach towel. She rubbed her eyes several times she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ashley turned to see what Spencer was staring at. She gasped.

It wasn't unusual for a girl and a girl to kiss in public but a guy and a guy! Now that was rare but even so there was to boys making out with each other on the shore. Ashley and Spencer looked at each other.

"We so have to go talk to them!" Spencer said with a grin.

"Definitely! I mean I didn't know our displays of affection could turn a guy on that much," she joked.

"Babe we could turn anybody on," Spencer said sexily. The pair walked over to the towel. They were standing there for a couple of minutes without the boys realizing it. Spencer eventually cleared her throat. The raven haired boy looked up at her.

"Don't give us any shit," he said, "it's a public beach okay!"

"Whoa slow down man…watch this," she leaned over and kissed Ashley. Ashley amused by the game Spencer was playing kissed back smiling into Spencer's mouth. The blonde boy smiled.

"Well now THAT makes sense!"

Ashley laughed, "Yea we just came over to say hi! You don't see many other gays that often. I'm Ashley and this is my girlfriend Spencer."

"I'm Derek," the blonde stated.

"And I'm Aiden."

* * *

_Ha Ha I'm so evil…_


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: I got A LOT of reviews about Aiden being gay…most of them positive U guys make me really happy and u make me want to continue with this story YAY! So here it is Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12

"It's nice to meet ya," Derek smiled. He looked at the two gorgeous girls standing in front of him. He wasn't **all** gay and the little part of him that wasn't was ridiculously turned on. The two girls were hot especially with each other. The blonde boy looked over to his right at his boyfriend Aiden .He to was ridiculously attractive. _I'm so lucky I get both sides of the fence, _he smiled to himself. He looked over at the blonde girl who was in a deep conversation with Aiden. He looked over at her girlfriend who was standing there staring at the two a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"So you go to King?" the raven haired boy asked, "I haven't seen you around."

"Yea I go to King but I keep to myself. I'm not a people person…and apparently neither are you but I'm only judging by the greeting that we received.'

Aiden laughed, "Yea sorry bout that but we get a lot a shit, you know?"

"I know we've been there…well I've been there…Ashley still hasn't come out…" Aiden heard the coldness in her voice when she said this even though she had tried to hide it.

"Neither is Aiden…It's kinda annoying."

"It is but I have to deal because…" she took a deep breath, "because I love her…"

Aiden gasped, "Sweetie that's great! Does she know?!"

"No…I cant tell her…I don't want to loose her…besides I wouldn't know how to act I've never been in love before..."

"Well you have to tell her sometime!"

"I know but…"

"Spencer! She loves you too!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do…trust me on this one I mean take the way she is looking at you right now…" Spencer turned around her girlfriend was standing there her hand on her hip looking jealously annoyed. _Is that even possible? _She turned back to Aiden.

"Maybe we should stop tal…" she was cut off.

"Spencer babe you wanna go get some ice cream?" Ashley had walked over and wrapped her arms around Spencer waist. She had leaned in to whisper this into Spencer's ear because she knew it made Spencer shiver and sure enough she felt the wave go through the blonde. "Come on…lets go…" Spencer who was now in a kind of daze nodded her head in agreement. Aiden watched her go a huge smile on his face.

"They are really cute together."

"Not…as…cute…as…you," Derek stated and leaned in to begin kissing his boyfriend again.

* * *

"Ashley we just passed the ice cream sta…" Spencer was cut off again as Ashley's pushed her against the back of the bathroom wall and caressed her lips against Spencer's. Spencer moaned, "so much… better than… ice cream," Spencer stated between kisses.

"I…knew…you…would," Ashley moved down to Spencer's collarbone and stroked her thighs. She trailed her hand upward until she was inches away from Spencer's heat. She slipped her hand under and…

"Hey Spencer!" Ashley pulled back and Spencer groaned in disappointment. She opened her closed eyes to see who had stopped her pleasure. She saw Madison standing in front of her.

"Oh Shit!" Spencer mumbled as she looked at Madison, "Madison I…"

"Don't worry I wont tell Rowan…when you're ready to get bitched at then I will tell him," she said smiling to assure them she was joking. She knew all about Ashley and what she had put her crush Rowan through. She also could tell how much Spencer liked Ashley and how much Ashley liked Spencer. She would keep quiet…for now.

"What time is it?"

Madison looked at her watch, "two…thirty…school has been out for an hour. You might want to get her," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Ashley; just because she had agreed not to tell didn't mean she had to like the brunette, "home."

"Yeah. You're right…I…I'll talk to you later Maddy."

"Okay, Spence," and with that she turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later Spencer pulled up to Ashley's house she hadn't spoken the whole ride there. Ashley sighed, "Spence…are you okay?"

"Do…Do you realize that… I am betraying the first person who ever truly cared about me?"

"I know Spencer…but I care about you…"

"I get that okay but…"

Ashley cut her off, "let me rephrase that…I don't care about you…" Spencer stared at Ashley, "I don't just care about you…I…I love you…" Spencer continued to stare the words filtering through her head. It took them a moment before it hit; a moment to late, "I…I understand if you don't…goodbye Spence," Ashley stepped out of the car and began running to her doorstep. Spencer just sat there basking in the warmth of her words…_Ashley loves me…and I love her to! YES! That's great…but wait…did I tell her…OH SHIT! _Spencer leapt out of the car.

"Ashley wait!" She ran up to the doorstep where Ashley was standing tears running down her face Spencer cupped Ashley's face in her hands, "I love you too Ashley Davies…" Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley running her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip. Ashley pulled back and looked into the azure eyes she could get lost in.

"Spen…Spencer come in…please," Spencer could hear the longing in Ashley's voice.

"I would love to baby…but isn't your mom home?"

"I don't care," Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer hard.

"But I do…you're not ready to come out or," she winked, "get caught…can you come over my house after school tomorrow? We need to talk about…stuff." Ashley sighed with relief inside her girlfriend was right she was not sure she was ready yet.

"Of course…tomorrow…"

"Great," Spencer kissed her again, See you tomorrow…I love you Ashley Davies."

"I love you to Spencer Carlin."

* * *

_Short but sweet I hope you all enjoyed it…next chapter I will drop several nuclear bombs!_


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking Down

Disclaimer: The N and Tom Lynch own SoN I just **_wish _**I did

Author's Note: Okay so it's going to kind of seem like a war is going on this chapter so shield yourselves! Here it is Chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13

_Look at the little bitch…laughing with her…hugging her…loving her…It doesn't make any sense Spencer should be mine but she choose that cheerleader instead…I...I love Spencer Carlin and she…she should be mine… _Mishell watched the two touch from across the quad. Envy piercing her gaze. She turned her head to see the blonde who was at Spencer's house the night they had slept together stride toward the two. She watched the brunette quickly back off and practically run to the other side of the quad. _So there is a weakness… _The red head smiled warily as she turned away scheming in her head all the while.

"Hey Rowan," the blonde girl had quickly shooed Ashley away when she saw her best friend walking to meet her. She stood up quickly and hugged the handsome boy, "What's up? I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Yea well you've been busy with whatever and I've been busy with basketball and…" he trailed off.

Spencer smiled, "and Madison." Rowan quickly looked up and smiled broadly. He looked happier than Spencer had ever seen him.

"I really really like her!"

Spencer laughed, "I can tell!"

"Really is it that obvious?"

"Rowan babe you practically had a seizure when I mentioned her name." Rowan blushed and Spencer lifted his chin to look into his eyes, "It is nothing to be ashamed about," she said sincerely before adding a teasing grin on her face, "because she's HOT!" Rowan playfully hit her arm away.

"Hey don't go stealing my crush!"

"I won't, I won't but you know I'm hot enough," she teased.

"Oh I am well aware!"

"Well speak of the devil…" Spencer slowed. Madison came walking up behind Rowan placing a finger to her lips to tell Spencer to be quiet.

"What do you…?" Rowan jumped in surprise when two tanned arms wrapped around his waist and two hazel eyes looked up at him, "Madison!" Spencer laughed at the goofy grin on his face when he saw her. The Latino girl smiled and looked at Spencer.

"Can I steal him for a second?"

"Of course!" Spencer agreed easily. She wanted to go back to talk to Ashley, "he's all yours!"

"Why thank you…" she turned to Rowan, "come on Mr. Stud we have got to talk." Rowan grinned happily over his shoulder back at Spencer before being pulled away. Spencer sighed and turned around to walk back to Ashley. Before she could begin to walk however a pair of green eyes met with hers.

"Hello Spencer."

"Hello Miss Parkinson. Can I help with something you?" Spencer asked trying to look over the red heads shoulder for Ashley. Mishell smiled.

"Yes you can! Follow me please, the principal would like to see you."

"Umm…okay?" Spencer replied throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder at Ashley and mouthing the words 'after school' to her before being dragged away. The two began walking towards the office but when Spencer went to turn right to enter it Mishell pulled her away.

"The fucking principal doesn't need to talk to you I do," she grumbled at the blonde. Spencer taken' aback at the history teacher's harshness opened and closed her mouth but uttered no sound. She found herself soon in the history wing and then in Miss Parkinson's office.

"What…What's going on?" she finally asked.

"Look I have feelings for you still. That night we spent together…Wow…but I need you to feel that way about me too."

"I'm sorry Miss Parkinson but…"

"Than we are going to have to do this the hard way…I tried to give you a chance…" she muttered, "All right you can leave Miss Carlin." Spencer still stunned and confused turned around and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Mishell still fuming called down to the office and asked them to send Rowan Castro up to see her. A few minutes later the muscular boy was standing before her. She looked up at him and put on her friendliest smile.

"Rowan! Thank you for coming?"

"What do you want?" Rowan said gruffly he was very annoyed this so called 'teacher' had interrupted his heated make out session with Madison. He had just asked her out and she was returning the favor.

"No need to be rude! I am your teacher."

"Yeah but you still have a lot to learn…like how about…not sleeping with your students," he hissed back. Mishell steadied herself trying to control her anger.

"Very funny…now I have some news I would like you to tell your friend Spencer…"

"You mean your sex buddy?" he snapped. He had never really liked the red head. He laughed in triumph inside when he saw her face flush.

"Anyway," she said through clenched teeth, "I would like you to tell her that she has been grouped with Ashley Davies for the history project. She wouldn't have known seeing as she has mysteriously missed all of my classes. She shouldn't be disappointed with them going out…" she watched the blonde boy's reaction, his face, surprisingly remained calm, "and all she should be happy." Rowan just nodded and left the room.

_Don't jump to conclusions Rowan. That teacher is a bitch what does she know? I bet she is just mad at Spencer for rejecting her so now she is going to try to push us apart…yea that has to be it…but…Spencer has been missing lately…stop! Rowan don't doubt her she would never do anything to hurt you… _Rowan straightened up and went off in search of his best friend.

* * *

He found her leaning against a tree up on a hill where you can see all of the school below you; it was their spot.

"Hey Rowan! Wow twice in one day," she smiled. Rowan couldn't help but smile back. _See Rowan you got all worked up for nothing. _

'Hey Spence! I know right but look…I have to ask you something…Ms. P told me something really…weird…today and it wouldn't bother me usually but…"

"What did that bitch tell you?!" Spencer looked furious and worried at the same time. Rowan wondered if that was even possible.

"She told me that you…you and Ashley were… you know…seeing each other but…" Rowan watched Spencer's eyes drop to the ground, "but that cant be right…right?"

"Rowan I…" she took a huge breath, "for once carrot top was right. Me and Ashley…we've been hanging out a lot…and yeah we are seeing each other…" she said this very fast as though it would make the words less hurtful. She didn't dare look up into her best friend's eyes but if she had she would have noticed that his normally warm green eyes had been replaced with a pair of cold daggers. The emotion drained from his face and he stood up not being able to look at the blonde below him.

"I see…" he stated. What else could he say? The one person he had actually grown to trust had just swept the footing out from under him. He glared at her for a moment before stating simply, "I…I'll see you around Spencer…" and with that he walked down the hill. Spencer didn't know what to do so she just sat there her eyes brimming with unshed tears and her heart beating out of her chest. _I…I cant believe I just lost the best friend that I could ever asked for in less than a minute… _Soon she broke down the tears streaming from her eyes as she leaned her head back against the oak behind her. A single golden brown leaf fell and hit the ground the noise a resounding in a boom like a bomb exploding inside Spencer's head.

* * *

_All right so what do you guys think? Will Spencer and Rowan ever be friends again? Will we see more of the dark side of Rowan like we did here? What will happen to Spencer and Ashley's relationship? Will she give it up for her best friend…? So many unanswered questions…keep reading _


	14. Chapter 14: Coming Out and Coming In

Disclaimer: South of Nowhere in no way belongs to me…

Author's Note: I'm really happy that I have so many loyal readers. It really boosts my inspiration. So here it is chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14

_Damn it…what time is it? _The older blond stumbled as she removed herself from the bar stool. _Whoa you know the floor moves awfully fast! _The tall blonde moved clumsily between the chairs and tables. _I am never gonna make it back to my hotel room alive…maybe I could find some place closer…some place "homier". _She smiled and began swaying drunkenly down the street.

* * *

An hour later Paula stood facing the Carlin's front door without any idea how she had gotten there. _Well there is no going back now… _she raised her fist and banged loudly against the red door. _Wait there was a doorbell? _It too late for her to correct her was mistake however because Arthur soon opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Paula?" he snapped in no mood for one of his ex-wife's scenes.

"I…need to seeSpencer…" her words were slurred and Arthur could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"First of all I would **_never _**let you see Spencer in this state. Secondly even if you were sober Spencer has a visitor and we'd rather you not scare her off." Paula frowned and tried to push herself through the door but Arthur was a solid wall he would not let her through. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a familiar voice protruding from the door.

"Dad, who is that at the door? Me and Ashley heard yelling…mom…" she stops dead and stares at the blonde standing on her doorstep, "mom…wha-what are you doing here?"

"Baby! I just wanted tosee you!" Paula tried vainly to get inside of the house again, and once again 'Wall' Arthur stopped her.

"Paula I told you, you are not aloud into my house!"

"LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER!" Arthur stepped back in surprise and Paula took advantage of the space and squeezed in through the crevice. She just stood there starring at her daughter. _Look at the…the…dyke standing there looking at me like that… _bile rose up in the tall blonde's throat… _Stop! She's your daughter! This is how you lost her the first time,_ "Honey! I reallyneed to talk to you…"

"Talk or slur?"

"Shut up for just one second please!"

"No! You're such a bitch! Do you realize that whe…" she couldn't finish her words got caught in her throat they wouldn't budge.

"_Me_!? I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a _dyke_," she spit out the last word with such venom that Spencer was surprised her lips didn't burn. Spencer still couldn't speak the words were choking her; making her gag. Paula looked at Spencer and laughed at her gagging, "you even disgust yourself don't you." Spencer couldn't stop she was bent double now crying. She didn't know what was happening to her. It was as though the hatred from her mother was rising up and choking her. She was about to give in when a face showed up crouched below her. She looked into two big brown orbs and saw the way they were looking at her; with passion and care. It helped a little but soon the feeling returned. Ashley bent looking at her girlfriend felt a wave of anger sweep through her. She spun around.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Stop talking can't you see that you are hurting her!?" Ashley screamed in the blonde woman's face.

Paula laughed, "Me? Well I'm her mother and you must be her new play thing," she smirked and looked down at her daughter, "look what affect I have on you and you know what… I didn't even have to hurt you this time." Ashley's fists clenched. She turned back to Spencer and pulled her up kissing her passionately on the mouth trying to revive her girlfriend. She pulled away and was happy to see that Spencer had stopped gagging and was now just staring at her.

"Well I'm glad that worked," she smiled at her girlfriend, "now one more thing babe and then we can go." Ashley turned around in one quick motion her arm cocked back. With a yell she swung back and her fist connected hard with Paula's face.

"Ashley!" Arthur screamed but made no effort to help the tall drunken blonde who was screaming on the floor. Ashley turned back to Spencer.

"Come on babe let's go…" Spencer nodded in amazement and the brunette grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building, "Spencer can I have your car keys? We need to get away…" Spencer nodded still unable to speak and handed over her car keys to the brunette. Ashley pulled out of the driveway and started heading east down the highway.

* * *

"As-Ash-Ashley," Spencer said after awhile finally pushing words past her lips, "thank you for standing up for me…"

"Was there anything else I could do? I mean I do love you, you know."

Spencer smiled, "Where are we going?"

"My place…"

"Oh okay…hey do you know that you just punched out my mother back there right!?" Spencer asked still in awe.

"Yea well I don't think you should call her 'mother' she doesn't love you…it makes me sick…"

"You knocked out my mom and it…was…HOT!"

Ashley laughed, "how can you be turned on after what just happened?"

"Baby anything you do turns me on…" Spencer leaned over and began to kiss Ashley's collarbone. She began making soft circles against Ashley's thighs and she was happy when she heard the brunette moan.

"Spencer I'm trying to drive," she said jokingly.

"Fine! Be like that!" Spencer said as she stopped kissing the shorter girls neck; the circles on her thighs, however, kept on turning.

"Come on Spence…what I'm about to do I really need to be focused for!"

"Yes well, you do kind of need to be focused for what I want to do but…"

"Shut up Spencer!" Ashley said playfully, "seriously and I'm really going to need you to be focused to…please…"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

A little while later Ashley drove up to her house and looked over at Spencer in the passengers side, "Spence…after this everything…everything is going to change…but for the better…I hope," she whispered the last part but Spencer picked up on it.

"Babe…what's going on?'

"Just shut up and follow my lead for once," Ashley said teasingly. The two got out of the car and walked into Ashley's house.

"Ashley! Sweetie…you know I really enjoy when you actually come home," Ashley couldn't tell whether her mother was joking or not but didn't have much time to think about it, "and…Spencer! It is so great to see you! How have you been darling? Have you cooked anything since our last fiasco in the kitchen?"

Spencer laughed, "I don't know...I just…I'm scared you know…" she said in her best baby voice.

Mrs. Davies laughed, "Well yes it was freighting…"

Ashley cut her off, "mom can I….can we….talk to you about something?"

"Well of course honey…come girls in here…" she said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Ashley squeezed Spencer's hand as realization dawned on the blonde. _Oh no…_

"Mom look…I know you…you are not great with change but things…things do change mom…" Spencer put a hand on Ashley's shoulder trying to give her the feeling she had given Spencer when she was facing her mom. Ashley looked reassured and so she plowed on, 'Mom you…you like Spencer right?"

"Well of course I do she is a great girl…why?"

"Okay and three words couldn't change that…right?"

"No I don't think they would."

Ashley took a deep breath, "Mom…Spencer's a lesbian…" Ashley watched her mother's face freeze as she looked at Spencer's hand on her daughter's shoulder and how close they were.

"Umm…sweetie…I…I don't…"

"Look…Mrs. Davies," Spencer cut in, "I may be a lesbian but that doesn't make me that different I'm still the same girl you almost blew up your kitchen with…the same girl who had you almost collapsing with laughter…the only difference is…is that I love your daughter…" Ashley's mom still just sat there tongue tied. Ashley's eyes began brimming with tears and she looked over her shoulder at Spencer. Mrs. Davies watched this scene the words just issued in the room were spinning in her head. She looked at the two girls. Inside she was battling with herself…_she's gay…that's…that's wrong. It's not right but…look how happy she is. I've never seen her so happy! So which one matters more to you? Your daughter's happiness or your reputation…_ She looked back at the two Spencer had now embraced Ashley and was whispering comforting words in her ears; Ashley was sobbing into Spencer's shoulder. _Spencer…she will treat her right…I know she will…she…she'll cook for her… _a smile cracked on the older woman's lips…_she'll tell her jokes…she'll... love her… _Mrs. Davies cleared her throat calling the attention of the embracing girls.

"Honey…" she stood up, "I…I love you…and I always will…It has nothing to do with who you're with or who you love as long…as long as they make you happy…because that's all I truly care about." Ashley let go of Spencer and turned to her mother.

"I love you mom…"

"I love you too Ashley, "and with that her mother swept her into a fierce hug tears began to stream down both of the girls faces. Spencer stood there awkwardly watching the touching scene before her. _Why couldn't my mom be like this…this understanding…this caring… _she began to cry without realizing it. Mrs. Davies looked up at the blonde and ushered her over to them. She opened her arms and the three just stood there hugging, crying together. After a long period of silence Mrs. Davies finally spoke.

"Welcome to the family Spencer Carlin…"

* * *

_Okay so this was a realllyy long chapter so I expect major loving . I know it got a little sappy at the end but that's the way to do it! I love all of my readers for sticking with this story but don't worry it is not over yet!_


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything

_Author's Note: _Okay I am LOVING the reviews all of you get serious kudos! I want to have a peaceful time you know like a white flag to cut through the bombs and the war so here it is…my whit flag: Chapter 15.

* * *

Chapter 15

_All right… one more thing to fix…this one is going to have two parts…phase one go… _She took a deep breath and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," a voice yelled to her. Spencer opened the door at walked inside the office. _Wow never thought I would be in here again…_ "What? Spencer?" Mishell's heart seemed to soar. _Spencer came back to me! _She got up and walked over to Spencer but stopped before reaching her. _No I want her to come to me…_ she took in a deep breath as Spencer stepped toward her. She waited expectantly to feel those full lips against hers once more, "OUCH!" she yelled and rubbed her hand against her cheek. She could feel it heating up and a slight trickle of blood drip down where Spencer's ring had cut her cheek when she slapped her, "what the hell?!"

"NO SHUT THE HELL UP! You ruined everything you selfish bitch! Why couldn't you just accept the fact that I don't like you!? My life was actually improving! Then you had to come in and fuck everything up!" Spencer glared at the red head the words coming out of her mouth full of venom.

"What…"

"You told Rowan about me and Ashley because you couldn't stand the fact that I don't like you! Okay I **_don't _**like you. I never have and I never will!"

"You seemed to like me when you were having sex with me!"

"I was drunk and confused about my love for **_Ashley_**," she spat the last word and enjoyed watching Mishell cringe when the name Ashley left the woman she loves mouth. Spencer grabbed Mishell's chin and jerked her face upward removing the red heads eyes from the floor. She pulled them up so they were face to face with Spencer's ice cold orbs, "you need to leave me and the woman I love the hell alone or you will regret it." Spencer turned and stormed out of the office leaving the green eyed girl sobbing against the wall.

* * *

_That…that felt really good! _Spencer thought to herself as she leaned against the bleachers watching the guys practice basketball. She had another hour before they finished so she had brought along her iPod. She was humming along to _Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off _by Panic! at the Disco when someone tapped her shoulder startling her. She looked up to see a smiling raven-haired boy staring down at her.

"Hey girly long time no see!"

"Aiden!" Spencer yelled and removed herself from her seat to hug him. When she sat back down she looked at Aiden's clothing, "basketball…really Aiden. I didn't think basketball would really be your thing. If you catch my drift."

"Oh, the stereotypes! It hurts!" he mimicked stabbing himself in the chest.

Spencer laughed, "You see, that! Acting, drama that is what I thought you'd be into."

"Oh honey that too but…" he was cut off by a very angry looking man yelling up the bleachers.

"Dennison! Stop flirting with the girls and get your ass down here now!"

"And the coach summons, I'll be back!" Aiden said as he ran down the seats. Spencer watched him go. _Aiden playing basketball now this I have to see! _She removed her headphones and sat in a seat where she could see the whole court. She was very surprised to see that Aiden- instead of picking splinters out of his ass on the bench which is what Spencer predicted he would be doing- was head point guard and very, very good. After watching him for awhile her eyes roamed on Rowan Aiden's second in command. He too was good and it just hurt Spencer more to think that she might never again be friends with the blonde. She sighed as the last whistle was blown. She knew what she had to do, even though it might break her heart to do so. She left her seat and started climbing down the bleachers toward the court. She slid past Aiden telling him quickly that she'll call him later.

"Rowan…" The blonde who had been talking to his coach froze at the sound of his former best friends voice turned around to look at her, "do you…do you have a second?" Rowan told his coach that he will see him next practice and without saying a word to Spencer pulled her into a back room. They just stood there for a second in silence before Rowan spoke.

"Look, if you're not going to talk then I'm just going to…," he jerked his thumb backward to signal his meaning.

"I'm sorry…I was just enjoying being next to you again I really miss you…"

"Spence…you…you do realize what you did right…"

"Yes and I'm sorry Rowan but…but I love her…" she watched his expression when she told him this but his face stayed the same.

"You do…"

"Yea I really do…"

"Great she can add you to her broken heart list right next to my name."

"She's not like that anymore! Okay she feels terrible about what she did to you…there was a whole other side to the story and…look I do love her and she loves me she told me so…but I need you in my life too…"

"Spencer," he reached down and grabbed her hand, "you will always be my best friend and I will always care about you…you and Ashley it just it startled me…I didn't expect it…but you have to know that she may love you but I will always love you too… and I need to know you love me back."

"Of course I love you Rowan…always and forever…' the taller guy reached in and pulled the shorter girl into a tight embrace.

"Finally things are back to the way they should be," Rowan whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Yea…" Spencer said back and the two just stood there in the room now filling with people not caring who saw them because finally things were returning to normal.

* * *

_Yea that's it…I hope all of you know that the whole Rowan and Spencer telling each other they love each other that lol that is just friend love. Sorry to those people who want the m to get together but I am all about the Spashely. Like I said before this chapter was a time of peace but don't get to used to it…_


	16. Chapter 16: Into Battle

Disclaimer: I own everything!...Okay so maybe not but I can dream

Author's Note: And the war continues! It seems as though Spencer and Ashley can never be together without some sort of problem. Welcome to Chapter 16

* * *

Chapter 16

"Come on Aiden…pick up already!" Spencer mumbled while listening to the fourth ring protrude from the top part of her phone, "God damn it Aiden! Pick the hell u…"

"Hello?"

"Geez it's about time…" Spencer grumbled.

"Spence!" Aiden said recognizing the angel like voice even through the complaining, "What do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"I really need to go out tonight…you know what scratch that… truthfully I realllyy need a drink."

"I feel you! The whole crew or just us?"

"The whole crew I'm pretty sure we aren't the only ones who need a drink…"

"Bubbly!"

"Bubbly?" Spencer asked amused.

"Yea, it's my word for the week…"

"Right…yea okay…"

Aiden laughed, "Okay, okay," he laughed again, "it's time for me to end this bubbly conversation so I can call my loving boyfriend."

"Yea I have to call Ashley…see you later!"

"Okay." _Click _

_Well that like all conversations with Aiden was…interesting…no wait correction…bubbly. _Spencer snorted. _All right now to call Ashley._

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

_You know I'm getting really annoyed at this ring…_

"Hello?"

"Baby I really missed your voice!"

"Hey Spence!" Ashley said with such obvious joy that Spencer just had to smile, "I haven't had nearly the right amount of Spencer time please tell me that we are doing something tonight!"

Spencer laughed, "Yes in fact we are…Grey's sound about right?"

"That's it?"

"What am I not good enough for you?" Spencer joked. Ashley who obviously didn't get the joke sounded scared.

"No of course you are baby! I'm sorry….I was just trying to be funny…"

"It's okay! I was joking," Spencer laughed, "besides your so cute when you try!"

"Aren't I always cute?"

"Yes always…" Spencer could almost feel Ashley blush through the phone, "so Grey's tonight at 8!"

"I'll be there!" _Click. Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?_

* * *

_Oh yes I love this song! _Spencer turned up the stereo as the music flooded through the speakers.

**_Good girls be nice  
Watch what you say  
Don't give no lip, and you'll get your way  
That just ain't right  
It will not be  
You can't be ladylike if you wanna be a lady like me_**

As she sped down the highway her convertible top down Spencer felt completely at peace with herself. _A moment from the madness…but it's gonna be so great to see Ashley again. _Spencer smiled at the thought.

* * *

She pulled into Grey's a couple minutes later earning a couple of whistles as she got out of her car. She deserved them to. Dressed in a pair of low-riding jeans and tight band shirt that showed of belly and cleavage she looked absolutely stunning. Entering the club Spencer immediately headed for the bar. _I came here to see Ashley and to get a drink preferably one with alcohol so that's what I'm going to do. _Half way there a guy stumbled into Spencer "accidentally". He then began to hit on her, Spencer brushed off the drunken guy as quickly as she could thinking nothing of it as she continued her journey to the bar.

"Hi…a rum and coke please…"

"Hi…id please," the bartender said her back to Spencer mocking Spencer's voice. As she turned around she stopped and looked Spencer up and down, "on second thought just dance with me once tonight and all drinks will be on the house."

"Fine, "Spencer eagerly agreed. For a free drink without any interrogation on her age Spencer would dance with a guy. The bartender handed over her drink and Spencer leaned back so she could have a good view of the entrance to the club. Soon she saw a tall blonde's head ride above the rest. _Derek_. She got up from her bar stool and began weaving her way through the crowd to get to him.

"Derek! Aiden!" Spencer yelled as she approached hugging each guy standing on her tiptoes because of the height difference, "it's great to see you guys!"

"You too Spence!" Derek and Aiden replied in unison.

"I see it didn't take you long to snag yourself a drink even though you're severely underage," Derek commented pointing at her drink.

"Babe with this face I could get a drink anywhere!"

Aiden laughed, "Cocky much?"

"Well…" Spencer was cut off when two tan arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a head settled in the crook of her neck. A whisper soon entered her ear.

"Flirting with all the guys, huh."

Spencer shivered with pleasure as she recognized the voice, "Ashley," she sighed. They stood there like that for awhile until Spencer turned around to look at her girlfriend. She whistled, "Babe you…look…HOT!"

Ashley chuckled, "Speak for yourself…" she couldn't finish her smart remark however because Spencer's lips soon met with hers as the blonde pulled her closer. Spencer didn't know how long they stood there it felt like an eternity until…

"Hello still here!" Aiden mused as he watched the couple.

"Well sorrrrryyy!" Spencer drawled, "I haven't seen my girl in days! I deserve some sugar!" Spencer reached down and grabbed Ashley's crotch through her pants. This gesture causes Ashley to moan and her face to flush.

"Ashley? Are you okay?" Derek asked, for the move hadn't been seen by the two boys as Ashley was standing behind Spencer.

"Yea I'm…I'm fine…" Ashley said breathlessly.

"Are you sure babe?" Spencer asked a sly grin on her face, "You look a little red."

"I'm fine! Now Spencer would you care to dance?"

"Of course as long as you're up to it…" Spencer remarked. _Spencer, Spencer, Spencer it is so pay back time! _Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and brought her out onto the dance floor.

Ashley moved so that she was in front of Spencer. She reached up and put her arms around Spencer's neck as she began grinding against Spencer hard. She heard Spencer moan from behind her and Ashley leaped with glee on the inside. Spencer's hands soon found Ashley's waist and the two swayed to the music. Spencer leaned down and whispered into Ashley's ear.

"You're driving me crazy…" she was breathing heavily, "I am so turned on right now…let's go…"

"No I want to keep dancing," Ashley chuckled barely able to hide her own breathlessness. Spencer groaned in frustration and started to kiss Ashley's collarbone making her weak in the knees. Spencer continued to give Ashley a hickey but all of a sudden she was pulled off her girlfriend. She turned around to see the imposter only to come face to face with the boy that bumped into her before; even more drunk if that's possible. He turned Spencer around and began forcing her to dance with him. She tried to push away but he just held her tighter. Soon she felt Ashley pulling at her arm trying to tear her away to but the dirty blonde boy was to muscular for her to go against.

"Let…her…go!" Ashley screamed.

"Who the fuckare you?" he slurred, "I'm dancing with her!"

"NO! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"SHUT UP QUEER!" Ashley's face turned bright red and she slapped the boy. He looked at her anger covering his face. He pulled back to take a swing but Spencer quickly stepped in front of Ashley receiving the full front of the punch. She stumbled almost losing her balance. The guy pulled back again and again, soon Spencer lost count. She was on the floor now but the blonde was still hurting her this time with his feet. Kicking her again and again. Spencer could hear Ashley screaming, crying. The last thing Spencer remembered was Aiden and Derek jumping on the older boy and Ashley bending over her clutching her tight, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_AHH! VIOLENCE! Yea but anyway review, reviews, reviews! I tried to make this out of the blue…did anyone expect it? _


	17. Chapter 17: Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: Well I hope you are all enjoying this story! So keep reading as the war continues! Chapter 17!

* * *

Chapter 17

Ashley paced around and around the waiting room.

"Hun, stop please you're wearing a whole in the floor," the secretary snapped at Ashley, clicking her gum in annoyance.

"Look can't you just let me see her! Than you wouldn't have to worry about your fucking floor!"

"No need to be rude! I already told you that only family is allowed to see the patient."

"I need to see Spencer Carlin!"

"No body but family is allowed to see the patient in room 112!" she winked at the frantic brunette.

"Thank you," Ashley mouthed soundlessly to the dirty blonde and practically ran over to the elevator, "come on damn you! WORK!" Ashley screamed at the elevator. "Fuck you," she mumbled as she opened the door to the staircases.

She arrived at room 112 a couple minutes later, panting because she had run up the three flights of stairs. She entered the room and saw Arthur sitting by Spencer's bed holding her hand tightly. He looked up as the petite brunette entered the hospital room. His eyes were puffy and it looked like he had been crying.

"Hello Ashley…"

"Hello Mr. C…is…is she okay?"

"They don't know yet that guy kicked her hard in the head several times…she has gone into a coma…"

"Oh my God…" muttered Ashley, "this is all my fault…"

"No it's not," the elder Carlin got up and walked over to Ashley. He pulled her into a hug, "shhh," he comforted her as Ashley started to cry, "people can be very cruel. It was a hate crime…it had nothing to do with you…"

Ashley sniffled, "why is it that Carlins always seem to be rescuing me," she said into Arthur's shoulder.

"Because you're apart of our family now."

"I don't know about that," a weak voice stated, "she's a wild one dad. It might be a bad idea…"

"SPENCER!" Ashley yelled and jumped onto the hospital bed smothering Spencer's face with kisses. Arthur smiled at the affection between the two girls. He laughed out loud all the stress lifted from his shoulders.

"Haha Ashley let her breathe! I'm going to go get the doctor…"

"Spencer Carlin! Don't you EVER do that to me again! I was so scared and worried and hyper-venta…"

"I stick with my previous statement…you talk way to much Davies…" Spencer leaned in and gave Ashley a much needed kiss.

"Ahem…" The girls looked up at the noise and saw Spencer's doctor standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Carlin…"

"Call me Spencer," the blonde said smiling. The black haired doctor laughed.

"Okay Spencer you've taking quite a beating and I'm very surprised that you woke up so soon. A lot of us were worried that you weren't going to wake up at all…"

"Why wouldn't I wake up when I have this beauty to get back to?" she asked now looking at Ashley. The brunette giggled.

"I have never seen such a rapid recovery!"

"Like I said…I've got a life with this gorgeous girl to continue…I'm never going to leave her…"

"Well anyway you're still going to have to be careful. You have a broken leg and arm, a really bad concussion and then some internal bleeding."

"Ouch…" Spencer said cringing at just the description. Ashley reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand. The blonde looked up into the reassuring brown orbs of her girlfriend and some of the pain seemed to slip away.

"All right so…how long am I gonna be a cripple?" she asked her voice cracking while doing so.

"A couple of months at least…" the doctor watched as the blondes face fell, "but if you recover as quickly as you did today than you should be walking fine very soon," he smiled. He knew it was a lie and Spencer could tell it was a lie too but she still smiled up at the doctor.

"Okay thanks…if you could just leave us alone please…"

"Of course," he stated as he exited the room.

Spencer sat there for awhile before speaking, "look Ash… I understand if you want to back out…"

"Back out?"

"Yea out of us…because I'm going to be pretty useless for awhile and a hassle…so if you don't want to stick around...I really understand..." Spencer's voice wavered and tears came to her eyes. Ashley picked up Spencer's face by her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Spence…I'm never going to leave you! No matter what happens! I love you Spencer Carlin…" Spencer broke down tears streaming fast and furious from her eyes. She pulled Ashley close and hugged her tightly. Her arm screaming from the pain nut she just wouldn't let go. Eventually Ashley pulled back.

"Spencer, what would make you think that I would ever leave you? We've been through to much…"

"Because," Spencer croaked, "because that's what anybody I ever get close to does when the going gets tough…they leave…."

"Never, "Ashley whispered and she leaned in kissing Spencer passionately trying to express all the love she felt for the blonde in that one kiss. Once again someone arrived to interrupt them. The nurse tried to get there attention telling them that some more people had arrived to see Spencer but the girls ignored her. She let out a heavy sigh and ushered the visitor into the hospital room. They thanked the nurse and walked into the room. As he entered and saw the scene he froze and turned right around to leave the room. Spencer saw the boy leave out of the corner of her eye and sat up abruptly.

"ROWAN!"

* * *

_Yea okay…so that was kind of a crummy chapter but I myself am feeling crummy and I needed a filler so…hope u guys still review _


	18. Chapter 18: Distress

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Author's Note- I love all of you who reviewed! Man I felt the love today! It just made me want to write another chapter. This one is really long and full of drama! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 18!

* * *

Chapter 18

"ROWAN!" Spencer yelled as she watched the blonde sprint from the room. She looked quickly at her girlfriend. Ashley looked back and stared deep into Spencer's eyes. She wasn't blind she could see the hurt swimming in them. _Wow…we have **the** worst timing ever. _Shaking her head she got up off of the bed and went running after Rowan ignoring Spencer's cries telling her to come back. After the brunette left Spencer fell back onto the bed and yelled loudly trying to release some of her frustration. _I can't do ANYTHING! This cripple thing is going to kill me! _

Ashley skidded down the hall and managed to stop the elevator Rowan was in before it closed narrowly missing Ashley's fingers. Panting she looked up at the blonde who was leaning against the elevator walls his head in his hands. _Ding. _The bell rang as they reached the ground floor. _Something tells me this is going to be a lonngg conversation I should stop this elevator. _Ashley's brown eyes searched the rows of buttons. _Ah…of course the big red one. _She pushed the button hard and the elevator came to an abrupt halt; only then did she speak.

"Rowan…look Rowan we have to talk!" The blonde rose his head and Ashley could see the cold in his green eyes. _I've never seen him like this…except for when I…well I'd rather not think about that… _She shook her head, "Rowan you and me…we…we have to put what happened behind us because now we have one huge thing in common…Spencer. I know that you care about her a lot but I care about her too and…and we have to live with each other because that's the only way we can both be close to her."

"Spencer is not the problem…she has nothing to do with this…"

"I know that! She is going through the worst time right now and we both need to be there for her!" _Come on get it through your thick head!_

"Ash…It's not Spencer…"

"I know!" _Seriously now you're just being stupid!_

"It's me Ash…" Rowan took a step toward Ashley a new glint of emotion hidden in his green orbs. _Wait was that…? No, no way! _Ashley froze just staring at him, "It's me…I…I'm still in love with you Ashley Davies." He closed the rest of the space between them and thrust his lips against the brunettes. Ashley's lips burned; literally it felt to her as if they were on fire. She pushed Rowan off her. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _She stared at him.

"Rowan wha-what…" Rowan spun around and pressed the red button again. The doors opened and the tall blonde ran out of the building.

* * *

Ashley stood there shocked. It took a major amount of effort for Ashley to reach out her hand and press the number three on the row of brightly lit buttons. _Wow…OH MY GOD! _Realization hit Ashley and she began rubbing her hand furiously against her lips. _How did I ever do that before!? That was disgusting! _Ashley felt as though she might gag. The elevator bell dinged again and Ashley ran out of the doors and down the hallway past Spencer's room to the bathroom. Throwing the door open she ran to the sink spitting over and over again. She reached out and grabbed a paper towel to dry her face. The brunette sighed. _Do I tell Spencer…? _The question zoomed around Ashley's head hitting the sides of her mind causing a headache. _Why shouldn't I? I mean it's not like I enjoyed it…I have absolutely nothing to hide…but what about Rowan? Now, he definitely has something to hide_. "I need to tell her…I promised myself no more lies," she whispered to her reflection in the sparkling mirror. Ashley turned around and exited the bathroom heading for room 112.

The shorter girl stood there in the doorway just looking at her girlfriend. Spencer had fallen asleep exhausted after the day's events. The moonlight shone down on her face causing it to glow. _She looks just like an angel…I am so lucky. _

"Just can't get enough of me huh Ash…" the blonde croaked from the bedside. Ashley jumped and Spencer laughed.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since I felt a warm protective feeling surround me…" Ashley blushed.

"Now what's wrong?" Spencer asked. Once again Ashley was startled. _How can she know something's wrong she hasn't even opened her eyes…_

"How d'you…?"

"Ash…I love you too much to not know when something is wrong with you." Ashley walked over and sat on the side of Spencer's bed.

"Spencer…Rowan…he kissed me in the elevator," Ashley held her breath but Spencer's face didn't falter. No frown crossed her face no wrinkles creased her soft forehead. Ashley was surprised.

"Ashley I trust you with all of my heart…I know that you would never do anything to hurt me…It can't have been your fault. Do you know how I know this?" Ashley shook her head, "Ash? Hello?" _Oh yea she can't see you her eyes are closed! Duh Ashley! _

"No…"

"Because you and me… we are meant to be together…nothing can ever change that…" she smiled. Ashley felt tears rise to her eyes but they were tears of joy not sorrow.

"I love you so much Spencer…"

"I love you too, babe and things are going to change now because of…" she gestured needlessly at her body, "but I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you." Spencer her eyes still closed moved her head so that it rested in Ashley's lap. Ashley stroked Spencer's head wordlessly. She could feel the blonde start to slip away into sleep.

"I will always love you too…" she whispered. Spencer even though now unconscious felt the words penetrate her head. She could feel her dreadful past slip away till only her bright future with Ashley remained.

* * *

The sun beamed hard down on Spencer's face. She groaned and went to sit up. As she moved a huge pain seared through her whole body. She gritted her teeth as the recent events came flooding back. She opened her eyes and looked around her room at the Los Angeles hospital. There were flowers and little hearts all around the room courtesy of Aiden and Derek. Spencer laughed out loud. It felt good to laugh again. She had been is this dull hospital for a week now and it was really starting to get annoying. She wanted to get out, to leave, and to never return. The blonde sighed and looked over at her night table searching for her pain pills. When she found them she quickly swallowed the two gigantic pills without water. She had had a lot of…practice in this area. The next thing she did was look for Ashley and then reality hit her. _Ashley is going to New York with her mom today…Ahh well I've got Grand Theft Auto my best buddy over here to help me through the day. _Spencer's dad had installed a television and Xbox in Spencer's room for her enjoyment. She popped in the disc and started the game. She was so involved that she didn't hear the cough coming from the doorway.

"Well and here I was thinking I would be the only joy in your life today…" Spencer turned to see who it was. She smiled when she saw the cocky figure of Madison. The smile instantly vanished when she remembered what had happened to Ashley that night in the elevator. _Should I tell her? I mean he…he cheated on her... maybe I should just wait and see where the conversation goes…maybe he told her already…_

"Maddy!" she threw up her hands in surprise. The blonde then put on a baby face and looked at the Latino, "how come you didn't come to see me before?"

Madison laughed, "Aww I'm sorry but life's been hectic for me ya know! Rehab is taking up most of my time." Spencer looked confused for a second but then comprehension dawned on her.

"Oh yeah….nasty ole' cigarettes! How have you been doing with that?"

"Okay! Much better…Rowan has been a big help." _Oh fuck! _Spencer groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong Spence? Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No I'm not that fragile…just you might be…come over here sit with me." Madison looked confused but obeyed.

"Madison answer me this question…" Spencer took in a deep breath preparing herself for the painful conversation ahead, "do you love Rowan?"

"Umm…I honestly don't know…hell I don't even know if I'm still going down the straight and narrow. I hang out with you guys wayyy to much…" Spencer couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "You mean??"

"Gay…yeah…trust me it was a shock for me too…"

"Wow Maddy…that is going to make this easier…A LOT easier…Madison, Rowan he cheated on you…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah…with Ashley…"

"Oh my god…" Madison mumbled, "Spencer I am so sorry…" Spencer smiled. You know that you have a good friend when they put your feelings before there's.

"No, no Ashley didn't come on to him…he came on to her…told her he loved her still…and then kissed her…she pushed away…and yea that's the last either of us has heard of him…"

"Now that you mention it…I haven't seen him at all…maybe he was working up the courage to tell me…"

"Maddy are you okay?" Spencer reached in and hugged her best friend.

"Yea…I thi-think so…" she stuttered, "I just didn't expect it you know…"

"I don't think any of us did… hey if you want to go I completely understand. I think Aiden's coming by later…"

"Yea…I'm gonna go…" Madison replied and trudged out of the room .Spencer could almost see the trail of sorrow behind her.

* * *

Madison pulled into his driveway and got out of her car. She walked slowly up the steps and rang the doorbell, once, and then twice. A short tan little boy answered the door.

"I'm not supposed to talk to str…" he stopped when he saw who it was, "MADITHON!" He yelled and jumped into her arms.

"Hey kiddo, is your brother around?"

Sam frowned, "Rowan? Yeah he'th upthairs but he'th acting funny! So be careful!" The five year old warned. Madison smiled, she loved Sam, lisp and all.

"Thanks Sam!" She walked past him and into the house.

She started to climb the stairs and stopped right outside Rowan's door, took a deep breath, and then knocked.

"Get the fuck away!" Madison took a step back. Yes, it was Rowan's voice but she had never heard his voice in a tone like this before, it was full of hatred.

"Rowan…it's Madison."

"Do you think I give a rat's ass?! Get the fuck away!" Madison ignored him and burst through the door. She found Rowan sprawled out against his bed. A bottle of liquor in between his legs and a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth. Madison froze.

"Rowan are you smoking weed?"

"None of your business bitch!" He was obviously drunk and Madison could understand why. Empty bottles covered his floor along with piles of ashes, and empty plastic bags. Madison was repulsed and had to hold back her gags.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! You have a five year old only one floor below you and you're up here stoned out of your mind?!"

"Give it a rest Madison…"

"NO! First you cheat on me and now this?!" Rowan jerked up at this sentence and looked into the Latin girl's eyes.

"Who told you…?"

"Spencer but does it really matter who the hell told me? You'd think you'd know better seeing as you know how bad it feels when someone cheats on you…" she took a deep breath to control her tears, "now I'm taking Sam. When you're sober you can come over and to my place to talk but until then Sam stays with me."

"You can't jus…"

"Watch…me," Madison said through gritted teeth. With that she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. When she reached the ground floor Sam was standing there smiling at her.

"Are you leaving Madithon?"

"Yes baby, but you're coming with me! We're going on a little field trip to my house!" The younger boy beamed.

"Yay!" he yelled and Madison picked him up ignoring the weight and carried him out of the house Sam chanting all the way, "Going to Madithon's houthe! Going to Madithon's houthe!"

* * *

_That's all folks! Please review and keep reading because more chapters are coming for those who wait!_


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking Down Walls

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere!!

Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews! I heart Rowan's little brother so0o0o much lol I'm glad you all do too. I also like playing with this new side of Madison so there is definitely going to be more of her! I never expected to go this far with this story but thanks to your responses here it is: Chapter 19!

* * *

Chapter 19

Spencer looked at the doorway to her now homey hospital room. She wished with all her might that a certain stunning brunette would walk through that archway. After awhile of staring Spencer sighed and turned to look out the window. She was being released today. She should be happy…right? She sighed again. _Wow I seem to be doing that a lot lately. _Spencer was disappointed she hadn't seen Ashley in a couple of days and she thought maybe she would have come today. The day when Spencer would once again be released into the world that hated her. A knock sounded through the room Spencer spun around violently and faster than he body could handle. She rubbed her side where her broken ribs were still healing. _Damn all that effort and it's not even Ashley it's…Aiden…_

"Wow, you look happy to see me," the raven-haired boy stated sarcastically. Spencer opened her mouth in protest. Aiden stopped her, "don't worry girly I know you were hoping for someone else but unfortunately," he waved his arms and dropped into a bow, "you're going to have to be content with me." Spencer laughed. Aiden put a look of surprise upon his face, "why Ms. Carlin was that a laugh?!"

"Yes it was!" They both laughed for awhile.

"Anyway…babe I am your royal escort out of this shitty place. Come on you need to get bubbly! This place brings me down. I can't imagine what its like for you!" Spencer looked around. It was rather dull.

""Okay 'escort' let's get moving!" Aiden helped Spencer out of the hospital bed and to her crutches. Spencer bit back the yells not wanting to scare Aiden. Her whole body was on fire, even with the rehab she was still a mess. Aiden noticed but pretended not to. _Spencer has to be strong…she needs to get through it by herself…of course I can help a bit…_They started the painful trip out to Aiden's car.

Spencer whistled she had never seen Aiden's car before and she had to admit it was one sweet ride. The doors she found out when she tried to open them went upwards instead of outwards. She whistled again. Aiden laughed; he was used to this reaction.

"It's nice huh."

"Nice is such an understatement!"

Aiden began cracking up, "Just get in the car cripple," Spencer scowled and got into the car.

* * *

Spencer yelled out of the window the music blasting in her ears as they sped down the highway. Aiden laughed at his friend but was ecstatic that Spencer was so happy.

"Okay Spence! First thing's first! You need ALCOHOL!" Spencer laughed and quickly nodded her head in agreement. Aiden pulled out a bottle of vodka from the back seat. Spencer took it from him with a moan of longing. Aiden smiled, _yep she's still good ole' Spencer…just a little…cut up…_

"So where do you want to go?"

"Oh my God! Can we go see that new movie you know the one with Johnny Depp and…"

"Pirates of the Caribbean 2?"

"YES! I've wanted to see it ever since I saw the commercial on my hospital TV!"

"Spencer let's not talk about your hospital days because those my friend are OVER!" he laughed, "but sure let's go see that movie!" Spencer yelled again and Aiden floored the gas petal wanting Spencer to feel as much happiness as possible.

The movie was dark and Spencer cringed as she watched girl and boy make out. _That's sad they are missing a perfectly good movie…_She heard the pair whispering behind her.

"Yea their relationship must be bad! I mean they are at the movies together and they haven't even touched each other…but I hear they hang out with each other A LOT at school…" Spencer laughed even though it was a very sad part of the movie. Everyone seemed to stare at her. Even the blonde and red head in front of them un-glued their lips to stare. Aiden looked surprisingly at her.

"Spence…no offense but that was not a part people usually laugh at…" Spencer looked at him.

"Did you hear them behind us?"

"No…"

"Well apparently at school we are the most talked about couple!" Aiden laughed too and shushes came soaring at them from the other watchers. _Wow apparently there are actual people beside us who are watching the movie… _She quieted down her laughter by placing a hand over her lips.

Aiden got up and exited the theatre Spencer knew why. She slowly got up adjusted her crutches and limped after him. As soon as the pair got into the lobby they burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"That…is…the…funniest thing…I've ever heard!" Aiden stuttered through his mirth. He was bent double holding his sides, "Whew!" He wiped his eyes and looked at Spencer, "so you wanna get out of here?"

"Yea definitely!" They left the theatre still laughing. Aiden helped Spencer get into the car. He watched as she bit back the pain, taking it out on her bottom lip. As they began driving away he watched Spencer brush her hand against her lips.

"Everything okay blondie?"

"Yea…my lip is bleeding…" Aiden sighed knowing that Spencer had to be in a lot of pain to bite her lip so hard that it bled. _She really needs Ashley right now…where is that girl…? _He looked over at Spencer again only to find tears dripping slowly down her cheeks.

"Spencer?!" She began sobbing uncontrollably. Aiden pulled the car over and embraced his friend. She continued sobbing into his shoulder. _It was about time that those walls fell down…_Aiden thought and stroked Spencer's hair. He didn't know how long they just sat there but he didn't mind as long as Spencer finally was able to rid herself of the emotion. He knew that the beating had affected her even though she had pretended like it didn't.

"Aiden…it's so unfair…why do they hate us so much?" Spencer said still sobbing.

Aiden tried to calm her down, "Spencer…shh…it's just ignorance…people cant stand it when someone is different…" Spencer clutched onto Aiden's back pools streaming from her eyes. Spencer was exhausted and she felt so safe in Aiden's arms. _It wouldn't hurt just to…_her thoughts ended as she drifted to sleep. Aiden felt Spencer begin to lose conciseness. _You act all tough Spencer Carlin…but I know that deep down you need people to take care of you. _Aiden gently put Spencer back into her seat and sped off heading towards…well he didn't really know where.

* * *

Ashley looked around, scared, she jumped at the slightest noise. She spun around quickly when she heard a branch crack underneath someone's foot. _Wow Ashley you're BRILLIANT! Choose the freaky park as a meeting place…smart one. _She looked around and saw a figure step out of the darkness.

"Hello Ashley…" _Could she be any creepier?! Let's get this over with...you can do it Ashley... for Spencer...  
_

"Hello Paula…"

* * *

_Yeah okay! Sorry for not updating sooner! It's been really hard with my high school entrance exams but here it is! Reviews are like candy to me so come on give me cavities!!!!_


	20. Chapter 20: Remain Strong

Disclaimer- Blah Blah Blah…don't own anything…Blah Blah Blah

Author's Note- Okay so forgive me if my updates become less and less but I'm juggling the story "Spring Break" and this one. I recommend that you read Spring Break it's pretty good or so I've heard.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Paula…I really want to get this over with so…"

"And you think I enjoy being here with you dyke?!" _OoOoO she bites!_

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere talking like that now are we?"

"Were exactly do you want this to go?"

"Basically this is your warning. Stay away from me…but more importantly stay away from the woman I love- Spencer."

"Why the hell would I…?" Ashley cut her off.

"Because If I remember correctly the last time you tried to miss with Spencer I ended up knocking you out," Ashley said with a sneer. Paula's face froze and she turned around. Muttering as she went.

"This isn't over…"

"Oh you're right it's just started." The blonde stalked off into the night. Ashley let out a deep breath. _Ding, Ding, Ding as the bell sounds the end of the first round, declaring Ashley Davies as the victor, but like she said this is far from over…_Ashley turned around and pulled out her cell phone while walking. She looked at the time _11: 30…now who the hell is going to want to pick me up at this hour? I only know one person…eh…it's worth a shot. _She dialed in a familiar number.

"Hey," she said as she heard someone pick up.

"Hey? Ashley? Wow I haven't talked to you in like…"

"Yea whatever…look can you come pick me up?"

"Umm…yea sure what's your location?" As Ashley told the person on the phone her place of being she couldn't help but think to herself, _why the hell am I calling her? I haven't talked to her since…_

"Okay I'll be there in a second…"

"Okay." Ashley sat down on a bench and waited. It wasn't long before she heard a car drive up. The window was rolled down.

"Hey get in…" Ashley climbed into the passengers side.

"Thanks for picking me up Kyla…"

"It's no problem Ashley besides it's about time that we talked…"

"I don't want to talk okay I just needed a ride…" Kyla looked over at her older sister.

"Ashley we need to talk!"

"Are you sure you're sober enough to talk!?" Ashley snapped causing Kyla's head to hang in shame.

"Ashley I'm sorry that all that shit happened…"

"I knew this was a bad idea forget about the ride I'll find someone else…" Ashley said as she moved to open the door.

"Okay, okay…whatever just stay in the car Ashley…please…" Ashley heard the plea in her baby sister's voice and so made up her mind to stay.

"Okay but can you start driving now please before I change my mind…"

"Yea…" Kyla started the car and started to drive, "so where to?"

"My girlfriend's house…I'll give you directions…"

"Wait…girlfriend?! You've gone round the twist!?"

"Shut up and just take me please!" Ashley said a faint smile crossing her lips. Kyla laughed but said no more about it.

* * *

Aiden pulled up to Spencer's house and began searching the blonde for a set of keys. _Come on Spencer where the hell…_He stopped his own thoughts as realization dawned on him. _Sure the one time I get into a girl's shirt, I'm gay. _He chuckled to himself and then cautiously lowered his hand down Spencer's shirt until his hands met with a small key. _Bingo! _He pulled it out and exited the car only to turn around and open Spencer's door. He heaved Spencer into his arms so he wouldn't have to wake her. _Spencer…my God! You need to lay off those burgers! _He opened the front door and stepped inside. A figure approached him out of the dark.

"Well this is a sight I've never seen before…" Aiden jumped at the voice.

"Oh Mr. Carlin you scared me!"

"I never thought that a guy would ever bring my daughter home…girls maybe…" he smiled, Aiden chuckled.

"I'm on the other side of the fence Mr. C you don't have to worry about me and your daughter." Arthur laughed and walked out of the door. _Cool guy…to bad he isn't around more often…_Aiden sighed and opened Spencer's bedroom door only to find someone already there sitting on the blonde's bed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're here Ashley! She needs you so much right now…" Aiden carried Spencer over to the bed and laid her gently upon it. Than he sat next to Ashley, "she is going through what has to be one of the roughest times of her life right now sweetie…the only difference between this time and the other times is that this time…she has you…take care of her babe." Aiden leaned over and hugged Ashley tightly.

"I will…thank you Aiden…" the raven haired man left the couple alone confident that Ashley would take perfect care of Spencer.

Ashley crawled over and laid down next to the women that she loved, "Spencer baby…" she brushed a hand against the blondes face. The taller girl grabbed the hand and entwined their fingers.

"Ashley…it hurts so…bad…" Ashley felt her heart melt to see her girlfriend so hurt and upset.

"I know baby I know…" Ashley reached over and cradled the blonde in her arms rocking back and forth on the bed trying to comfort her girlfriend, "everything is going to be okay…we have each other…and we don't have to worry about your mother anymore…it's all going to be okay…" Spencer listened to the comforting words and wanted to believe they were true.

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you to Spencer and I always will," Ashley said as Spencer began crying in her arms. Ashley wasn't used to this. That is she wasn't used to being the comforter. Spencer was the strong one; Spencer was the one who always knew what to do, but now… _Without her guidance…are we both going to be lost…? No Ashley you are going to have to be strong…for Spencer… _The pair fell asleep in each others arms after the long rough day.

* * *

_That's the update! Hope you all enjoyed…there will be more drama soon I promise! If you need to be reminded on why you read just look back at previous chapters! Review please!_


	21. Chapter 21: Memories Attack

Disclaimer- The usual

Author's Note- Okay "I'm bringing drama back YEP!" haha yea…anyways this story needs a pick up. It had its drama wheaties this morning! Okay but seriously enjoy the chapter- Chapter 21!

* * *

Chapter 21

_Ashley stepped into the garden, amazed at how warm and safe she felt. She looked to her right and saw the reason for these feelings. A blonde girl sat on a bench looking out over the low hedge. "This is perfect…" Ashley walked slowly over to the girl and sat down beside her. She picked the girls head up, she wanted to see those blue orbs that she loved so much. As she lifted the face she gasped as it transformed before her eyes. A dark cold pair of grey menacing eyes bore into hers. She screamed and dropped the head. The eyes looked at her and smiled._

"_Ashley you bitch!"_

Ashley sprang up from the bed panting. She lifted her hand to her face only to find it wet with sweat. She tried to stop the shaking that was occurring all over her body. _Calm down…get a hold of yourself Ashley it was just a dream…_She sighed and moved her legs so they were hanging over the bed. She turned to look at Spencer almost afraid that her blue eyes wouldn't be there. She crawled over and stroked Spencer's face willing her eyes to open. They opened slowly and Ashley let out a deep sigh of relief because once again she found herself swimming in those ocean blue eyes.

"Ash? Are, are you okay?" Spencer saw that there was something wrong with her girlfriend. Worried she sat up, a bit to fast. She cringed in pain and Ashley gently helped her lay back down.

"I'm fine Spence…go back to sleep baby…do you want me to pick up your prescription?" Spencer nodded her head.

"Thanks Ash…I love you."

"I love you too baby I'll be back in a sec," Ashley said and crawled out of bed. She went to the bathroom first and splashed cold water on her face. _I have to stop him torturing me…it's bad enough that I think about him during the day but my dreams? That…I don't know if I can deal with that…_Ashley shook her head, grabbed her keys, and silently crept out of the bedroom door.

Ashley pulled into the pharmacy drive thru. She handed over the slip that said she should receive the prescription painkillers meant for Spencer. The boy, "Ted", as it said on his name tag took the slip and nodded her up to the next window. She pulled up looking through her purse for the money. When she raised her head to accept the drugs she gasped. There staring at her were the dark grey eyes, "David," she whispered. Without taking the drugs she slammed her foot on the gas petal and pulled out of the drive thru her heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

When Ashley hit the tenth mile her heartbeat finally began to slow. _I can't believe it's still affecting me…it's been almost two years…it should have stopped by now right? Oh shit! Spencer's medicine! God damn it I have to go back. _Ashley sighed and turned the car around.

The pharmacy door slid open smoothly and the brunette walked in her brown eyes darting about nervously. She walked up to the counter and waited, soon to be greeted by a short red headed man. Ashley looked at his name tag, _Ahh yes Ted. _

"Hi can I help you…wait…you were just here! You drove off without taking your meds right?" Ashley nodded, "All right then hold on a sec…" the short man turned around and was soon lost in the sea of shelves. _Okay Ash…this isn't that bad…he might of left…deep breaths in and out…_

"Can I help you?" Ashley lifted her head slowly. When she saw who is was she quickly tried to wash all emotion off of her features.

"Umm…someone is already…"

"Okay," he turned to leave but stopped suddenly, "hold on…" The grey-eyed boy smiled as realization hit him, "Ashley?"

"I'm sorry?" _Oh where is Spencer when I need her!? _"No my name is…Kristin. _Kristin? What the fuck…?_

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else. Excuse me," the boy said turning around once more. A smile crept across his face as he walked away from the anxious brunette. _Oh no Oh no it's you Ashley…I will never forget those lips…" _

Ashley sighed as he finally left, "here you go miss," Ted said handing her the prescription.

"Thanks," Ashley said, then paid, and then left as quickly as she possibly could.

* * *

Ashley unlocked the door to the humongous house quietly thanking Spencer for giving her the extra set of keys. She walked upstairs to find Spencer sitting at her computer playing Solitaire. Ashley laughed startling the blonde.

"Wow you really don't know what to do with yourself when I'm not here!" Spencer scowled.

"Hey baby! What took you so long?" Spencer heard Ashley mutter something about traffic but couldn't quite make out the words.

"So," Ashley said her voice rising to its usual volume, "I was thinking that tonight we could just stay in and watch a movie."

"Anything as long as it's with you." Ashley moved over and gave Spencer a soft kiss on the lips.

"Aww, babe that was…corny!" The two laughed and began to pick out their movie.

* * *

He sat in his car patiently and watched Ashley enter the huge house. _Wow her family must have hit oil…last time I saw her, the house she was living in was this dinky little thing…_he laughed to himself. Well now all I have to do is wait for my disguise, the darkness, to arrive…

* * *

He walked silently and stealthily up the front doorstep and reached out his hand to ring the doorbell humming lightly to the song it portrayed. The blonde and the brunette who were sitting on the couch watching a scary movie jumped sky high when the sound of the doorbell reverberated throughout the house. Ashley laughed, "I'll get it." She walked across the living room to the front hallway. She reached up and turned the knob and opened the door. Her eyes met with two very dark grey ones.

"Hello Ashley," he smirked. Ashley screamed but her face was soon smothered by a white cloth. She struggled for awhile but soon her body became limp and her eyes drooped. The grey eyed man smiled in triumph and turned to leave the house with his prize.

"Hey bastard," he quickly spun around but no sooner had he done so then his face met hard with Spencer's crutch. He staggered backwards caressing the right side of his face.

Spencer laughed at his pain. "Nobody touches the brunette," she waved a solitary finger, "that's my job." The kidnapper opened his mouth to speak but instead of words uttered a scream as Spencer's good knee connected with his groin. He fell to the floor groaning. Spencer hobbled over to Ashley and picked up the white cloth from beside her face.

"Huh wonder what this is for," she said in a sing-song voice. She limped over to the crying imposter and placed the cloth over his mouth. In a matter of seconds he was out cold. Spencer let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction. She walked as best as she could into the kitchen to the phone where she dialed the emergency number after she was sure that the police and an ambulance were coming Spencer entered the main hallway again. She knelt cautiously next to the passed out brunette. She brushed a hand against Ashley's cheek and a single tear fell from her eyes. Spencer sat there until the ambulance came to take her and her love to the hospital.

* * *

_Yea okay and in the next chapter ALL WILL BE REVEALED! Lmao so tune in and Reviews please! Thanks for reading!_


	22. Chapter 22: Resolving Issues

Disclaimer: (((cough))) own everything (((cough)))

Author's Note: I'm sorry the updates have been lagging but I've started writing a book! It's about a flipped world kinda like this story. In this world being gay is the right thing and being straight is considered wrong! It's really cool and I'm enjoying writing it. But anyways time to explain the attempted kidnapping and rape! Here it is Chapter 22 everybody!

* * *

Chapter 22

Spencer nodded her head as though she was listening but really wasn't hearing a word of what the doctor was saying. She had stopped caring what he said as soon as she had heard the words "Ashley," and "Okay." As soon as he had finished Spencer rushed into Ashley's room only to find her sitting up watching the hospital TV. Spencer wanted to see her yes, but more prominent was her thirst for what the hell had happened. _Why was that guy after her in the first place? _Ashley almost screamed in glee when Spencer walked in and Spencer couldn't help but smile. Ashley wiggled her finger seductively and Spencer walked over to her to give her a long deserved kiss. As Spencer pulled away for air Ashley grabbed her face and looked her straight in the eyes a very rare incident seeing as Ashley usually kept her head down.

"Thank you Spencer…you saved me…"

"Yeah well I wasn't going to stand by and watch some random guy steal away the one person who loves me…" Spencer let out a sigh, "look Ash I know it might be hard for you to talk about but I need to know what happened." Ashley let out a stream of air preparing herself for the hard conversation soon to come.

"A couple years ago…before you opened my eyes to the beauty of the same sex…I was dating this guy David Collins…we dated for a really long time but then as things always come to an end I had to break up with him." Spencer looked hard at her girlfriend noting how emotion was rising in her voice, "and he didn't really take it that well so…the next thing I know he was at my house in my room…I was home alone I told him to leave…but he wouldn't and then…" Spencer grabbed and held Ashley in her arms rocking her gently back and forth.

"Shh…baby…I get the idea…he raped you didn't he baby…" Ashley broke down sobbing all over Spencer's shoulders. Spencer couldn't stand it when someone hurt her love and soon she found tears of fury flowing from her eyes. "Ashley I have to go…"

"But Spencer where…wait!" her cry went unnoticed however because soon the blonde disappeared down the hall. _Damn! She moves so fast even for a cripple…I wonder what she's up to…_

* * *

Spencer panting made it to her car getting in and pulling out as fast as her broken body could move. Her arm fully healed was still sore and shouldn't be driving but she figured that no doctor was going to hold her back. Besides driving it made her feel less… helpless. When she showed up at the dark building she took a deep breath before venturing out of the car again. When she approached the window she was amazed at how dirty it was. _Some of the people in here don't deserve this…_

"Can I help you?" the man in the window said in a gruff Brooklyn accent.

"Yea I'm here to visit someone…" as she told him the name she just stopped the vile from escaping her throat. _Just saying that name makes me sick… _A police officer soon arrived to escort me to David Collins cell. I couldn't help but stare at his fellow prisoners. _They all look so sad…_

"David Collins…"

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor…"

"Oh?" the grey-eyed boy said a hint of surprise in his voice. Spencer approached his cell willing herself to stay calm as long as the cop was standing there. As soon as he left the room her temper flared again. She banged her crutch loudly against the side of his cell causing him to jump back.

"Look," she hissed at him, "you are going to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend. Do whatever the hell you want to me but you lay one finger on her and you'll wish you were back in this place…" David looked shaken for a second but quickly regained his composure.

"Hey blondie I don't give a shit about what you think…"

"Well that you better start," Spencer cut him off and then turned and stalked away. On her way out several of the prisoners whistled causing Spencer to cringe in disgust imagining how long it had been since some of them had seen a clean lady. As she left she turned back to look at the almost devilish prison and sighed not wanting to think about spending the rest of her life in a place like that. Getting into her car was the usual hassle but as soon as Spencer was back on the road all her troubles seemed to blow away in the wind.

* * *

Madison stroked the younger boy's hair looking at him with true sadness in her eyes. _How did such a cute little boy end up with such a shitty life…? _She was jerked out of her thoughts as a door was rudely slammed inside her house. Carefully she exited the bedroom and walked down the staircase to her front door. Standing there looking very disgruntled was Rowan.

"Rowan before you say anything I want you to walk forward…"

"What!?"

"Just do it please!" Rowan looked confused but soon did as he was told, Madison sighed as she watched him walk in a straight line, "Okay now we can talk…like **normal** people…" Rowan laughed.

"Yea look Maddy I am so sor…"

"Before you apologize to me you should really apologize to your little brother…he doesn't deserve what you put him through…"

"I know…I know I feel awful…Where is he?"

"Upstairs in our guest room…"

"Can I…can I see him?"

"Seeing as your sober…yes…yes you can," Madison agreed not ready to forgive Rowan but willing to give Rowan a second chance with his little brother. His only true family left. Rowan sighed and began walking up the stairs Madison close on his heels. He knocked gently on the door and entered after a little voice said he could.

"Sam…?"

"ROWAN!" Sam yelled and jumped into his big brothers arms, "I mithed you!" Rowan chuckled but Madison could see the tears coming from his eyes, she smiled knowing that she had done the right thing.

"I missed you too bud…I…I'm sorry…for not being there…for being a jerk…"

"It'th okay brother…older people tend to get thtupider!" Rowan laughed harder.

"Yea we do huh..." he continued to hug Sam not ready to let go yet. He looked over at Madison hoping that she could see all his thanks in his eyes. Madison's smile grew. Rowan pulled back from Sam.

"Hey Sammy I have to talk with Auntie Madison okay?"

"All right Rowan! I'll make you a picture while I'm waiting to go home cauthe Rowan…I really want to go home…" Rowan smiled tears beginning to form in his eyes again.

"Me too bud…me too…" Madison touched Rowan's arm signaling to him that they needed to talk.

"We'll be back Sam!" she informed the toddler before bringing her and Rowan down the stairs preparing herself for the hurtful conversation that would surely come. She just hoped that it would make things better rather than worse.

* * *

_All right that was the next chapter! I hope everybody liked it! Reviews pleaseee! _


	23. Chapter 23: Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer: I own nadda!

Author's Note: Yea okay so I know that I am twisting the plot around a lil' but it works better if Spencer, Ashley, and them are all seniors in high school! This will become more prominent as the story goes on! So I don't want to hear any complaining ya hear! Seriously thought enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's taking me so long!

* * *

Chapter 23!

"Madison…"

"Let me talk please Rowan…"

"Okay…"

Madison sucked in a great deal of air as they sat down on the living room couch, "Rowan you…you kissed Ashley…"

"I know and…"

"Shut up for a minute!" Madison snapped getting a little frustrated, "I'm sorry I snapped but I really need to get this out…"

"No I get it…go ahead…"

"Thank you…you cheated on me and I don't know if you meant what you said to Ashley…the whole 'love' thing but right now…even though you don't deserve to hear it…I love you… but obviously I have no hope in those feelings being returned…"

"Madison!"

"Shh…and about your brother…you can NOT treat him like that! You treated him like shit and you don't deserve him! He is the sweetest kid I've ever met…possibly sweeter than you…" she smiled at the blonde who gladly returned the grin.

"Madison when I told Ashley that I lov… what I told her… I was confused and I didn't realize the great thing I have right in front of me…" Madison blushed at this comment. "And Maddy…" he lifted her chin, "I love you too…" Rowan leaned in and pressed his lips against the Latino's. Madison leaned in and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. _Finally things are back to normal…_she pulled Rowan in closer and the two laid back onto the couch.

* * *

Ashley now released breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped outside of the gloomy building. Only one thing was still bothering her. _Where the hell is Spencer?! I need my girlfriend! Oh well…I'll call her later maybe we can meet up at Gray's. _Ashley began to walk over to her car before she realized that she didn't drive herself here. _Yea…I was kinda unconscious…_she laughed and pulled out her cell phone. _Wow this is what the second time in a week that I've called her…_

_**Ring, Ring, Ring!**_

"Hello?"

"Kyla?"

"Ash?"

"The one and only…look I'm at the hospital would you mind picking me up again?"

"Wha? The hospital?!"

"Yea I'll explain when you get here kay?"

"All right sure I'll be there in a few minutes…"

"Thanks Kyla…"

"Yea well you're gonna owe me!" Kyla said but Ashley could tell she was joking, she laughed.

"Yea, yea just get here all ready!"Kyla hung up and Ashley just stood there preparing for the wait. She didn't have to wait long however because soon a car drove up in front of her and the driver told her to hop in. Kyla stepped on the gas and the pair drove away.

"So…"Kyla said trying to create small talk amidst the awkward silence, "when is your graduation?"

"In a couple of weeks I can't wait to get out of that hell hole!" Kyla laughed.

"Well I'll definitely be there…"

"Thanks," Ashley whispered and the two shared a meaningful glance.

* * *

Spencer stepped back to admire her handy work and she had to admit it was pretty damn good. She had done it all herself…_well with the help of Ashley's mother of course…_the blonde chuckled to herself imagining trying to break into the Davies house and set all of this up without the elder Davies knowing. _It would have been quite a challenge…now let's see…everything is set! Sweet! Now all I have to do is…wait…_Spencer sat down in the nearest chair before a voice called to her from down the stairs.

"Spencer!"

"Yes?"

"Would you like something to eat?"

Spencer thought for a moment but soon her stomach decided for her as it growled loudly, "That would be great Mrs. Davies I'll be right down!" She let out a fast stream of air before heading down the stairs.

* * *

Ashley sat at the bar at Gray's disappointed that she hadn't been able to reach her girlfriend she was now drinking wallowing in her self pity. She had told Kyla to drop her off at Gray's thinking that maybe her girlfriend would show. Unfortunately she hadn't and now she was throwing down her seventh drink of the night more than tipsy. The bartender refused to serve Ashley after her sixth drink but caved as the brunette gave him a look that could kill. The brunette ordered her eighth drink spinning her finger around the rim of the glass she observed the dancing couples. _Look at all of them dancing with their significant others…_Ashley scoffed and took another deep gulp from her now half empty glass. Soon there was a warm feeling tingling at the bottom of her neck. She loved the feeling of the warmth and put her arms around the head of whoever was now sucking on her neck. Honestly she was to drunk to care. She just wanted to feel…wanted. She turned around on her stool and kissed the girl hard on the mouth caressing her tongue around the random girls.

"You wanna go back to my place?" Ashley whispered into the strange girl's ear.

"Hell yes…" as soon as Ashley heard the reply she drunkenly grabbed the girls hand and exited the club. The other girl drove as Ashley was pretty sure she would have crashed the car. As they pulled into Ashley's driveway Ashley fumbled with the keys to her house distracted as the other girls hands were wrapped around her stomach and her mouth on her neck. Ashley finally managed to get through the door and slammed it behind her giggling at the noise.

* * *

_Slam! _Spencer let out a big sigh. _It's about fucking time! _She thought as she heard the house door slam. She looked around the room making sure that everything was set. _Here we go…_

* * *

Ashley giggled loudly as she and the girl stumbled up the stairs. Multi-tasking as they were kissing and trying to walk at the same time. She quickly found the door to her room and swung it open. She removed her mouth from the other girls and stared into her room as her jaw hit the floor. There surrounded by what seemed like millions of candles and pools of flower petals stood

"Spencer…"

* * *

_oo0o0o0o0o0 THE DRAMA! haha please leave comments!_


	24. Chapter 24: Getting Rid of the Pain

Disclaimer: Own nothing! NOTHING!

Author's Note: Wow I love the response I got! IT was CRAZY! I never knew that many people read my stories! It was like an epiphany or something you know? Well anyway enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 24

"Spencer…?" Ashley whispered taking in a deep breath as she stared at the spinning room the light of the candle flames glistening in her girlfriends slowly filling eyes. The blonde reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her sadness being replaced by pure anger.

"Yeah it's me surprised?!" she practically spit it at the stunned brunette. She walked over to the girl Ashley was with and got very close to her face, "hey slut!" she yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?" She pulled up a hand and slapped her hard across the face causing the girl to yell. As she stood there quietly crying Spencer moved on to Ashley. Once again she moved in very close to the brunette's face making it look like she was going to kiss her. At the last second she diverted her head and whispered venomously in her ear, "and you…you deserve her," she pulled back and slapped the brunette with such force that she actually staggered backwards. Spencer glowered at her before picking up her purse and storming out of the house.

Spencer forced her way out of the door the best way she could making sure to slam the door behind her so loud that the elder Davies would awaken. _This way she can see the whore her angel has become…_Spencer half walked half hobbled to her car. As she slammed the car door shut she allowed herself to cry. Then and only then did she allow herself to shed tears. _Why does this always happen? I get close to someone and…and I lose them…_Closing her eyes Spencer banged her head against the back of her seat screaming at the top of her lungs. _Since when did I become THIS!? _Spencer said frustrated with herself. _When did I become a person who invites people in to there heart?! I need…I need to close down! _Spencer put the keys in the ignition and drove off her thoughts full of her broken heart. She was disgusted with herself and she repeated the words over and over…_You are Spencer Carlin…you don't LOVE! You fuck girls and then leave them…!_ She drove away tears of anger sliding down her cheeks. _Well I'm back at the beginning aren't I…?_

* * *

Ashley felt her cheek and looked over in amazement at the girl sobbing on her bed. Bile rose in her throat as she thought of what she had done. She strode over to the crying girl and dragged her up by her arm.

"You out…now!" Ashley pointed at the door. The red head let out another sob as she ran out of the bedroom door almost colliding with Mrs. Davies. Ashley fell to the floor sobbing hysterically into her hands. Mrs. Davies poked her head into Ashley's room and felt a bit guilty for not feeling any sympathy for her daughter.

"That…wasn't…Spencer…" Mrs. Davies uttered to her daughter.

* * *

The blonde strode into the club and turned away from the bar, not even in the mood to get drunk. She immediately headed out onto the dance floor grinding with anyone she could get her hands on. There was one girl who kept coming back. Kept dancing with her sliding her hands up and down the blonde's body. Spencer moaned with longing and turned around to her dance partner to kiss her fiercely on the lips. _It's my turn…_ Spencer pushed through the crowd trying to kiss the girl and run at the same time. When they reached the bathroom Spencer slammed the girl into the wall kissing down her stomach and then rising back up to her mouth the two girls' tongues' dancing. The dark haired girl pushed Spencer off her and looked into her eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Now if I told you that wouldn't be any fun…" Spencer whispered seductively back to the raven haired girl. She smiled.

"Can we take this somewhere else?"

"Definitely," and Spencer turned to leave but the dark haired girl stopped her.

"My guess is you're into," she pulled out a bag filled with white powder, "this," she shook it around in front of the blonde's face.

"Oh hell yes!" Spencer practically moaned. The two girls giggled and ran out to Spencer's car.

When Spencer slammed the house door behind her the other girl whistled.

"Whoa," she said in amazement. The girls already a bit high stumbled to the back of the house, "come get me!" she squealed.

"With pleasure," Spencer replied and took off after her. When she reached the back porch her jaw dropped as she saw an already naked girl standing beside the pool, "how'd you…? How'd you??" she stuttered.

"Practice," the girl replied simply before jumping into the pool. Spencer let out a low whistle and quickly stripped and jumped into the pool. _SO MUCH FUN!_

* * *

Spencer awoke on the couch and sat up with a low groan. All her muscles ached and she wasn't surprised as the nights events came back to her. She smiled and tried to pull herself off the couch wincing a bit as her leg still throbbed. She wondered where that mystery girl had gone and as if on cue…

"Hey…I brought you coffee!" Spencer laughed.

"Speak of the devil…" she took the coffee with an appreciative smile. She couldn't remember how she had gotten to the couch. _We did it in places I didn't even know could be used for sex! So how did I end up here…? _"So where'd you wake up?"

"Right next to you but you were passed out and I didn't want to wake you…"

"Oh well thank you…" she took a sip, "Wow this is really good! Do I know how to pick 'em!" she said seductively and pulled the raven haired girl in by her tie for a long passionate kiss. As they were kissing Spencer couldn't help but wonder, _how the fuck did she get to wearing a tie…? _Spencer smiled into the darker haired girl's mouth and in return she smiled back.

"So I don't want to admit it but…last night was so amazing! I'm still feeling the after affects…"

Spencer nodded in agreement, "yes…yes it was…" Spencer said recalling in her mind the parts she did remember. She laughed, "hell and I don't even know your name!"

She laughed as well, "You can know my name if you promise me something…"

"Okay?"

"Kiss me for every letter!"

Spencer chuckled, "deal!"

"Okay…it's Marguerite Jacobson!'

"Holy shit do you realize how many letters are in that name!" Spencer said in amazement. The girl laughed.

"I'm just joking! It's really Kyla, Kyla Woods…"

Spencer smiled, "Spencer Carlin."

"Well Spencer," Kyla whispered getting closer to the blondes face, "you…" she kissed her, "were," she kissed her again, "gre…" she was cut off as the blonde couldn't take the teasing anymore and the two began a reenactment of the night before.

* * *

_Yeah that's it! Reviews please!_


	25. Chapter 25: Watchdog

Disclaimer: Yeah nothing having to do with South of Nowhere belongs to me…sadly…

Author's Note: Thanks for the response guys! Just to clear things up Klya is still Ashley's half sister but there is a lot more history behind their relationship! Well anyway here it is Chapter 25!

* * *

Chapter 25

Spencer sat back against the pier and let out a stream of air. It was unusually cold that night and the blonde sat there huddled in a mass of blankets. Missing the familiar warmth of Ashley she rocked back and forth. She hadn't been able to stop the tears. After Kyla had left Spencer had found herself alone again. Alone and in pain. Physical and mental pain. Physically she was recovering from the incredible high she had received the night before and mentally because she could not get a certain brunette out of her head. Not knowing what to do Spencer had immediately retired to the beach her comfort zone. The box in her pocket made her heart hurt more as she thought back to what she was going to ask before she found Ashley with…with that girl. At the mention of that girl Spencer was filled with anger. _She ruined everything…_Spencer surprised herself as a low growl escaped her throat.

"Why the hell does this always happen to me?' she muttered to no one in particular.

"Because you are one of those people that everyone loves to hate…" Spencer's head jerked up to see Rowan standing there looking down sadly at her friend.

"I mean you're the rich, gay girl that is ruining some people's perfect world," he sighed as he sat down beside her scooting over so that her head could rest in his chest. He rocked her back and forth gently, "you and me just went through the worst time, and I'm sorry to say that we aren't through it yet…" Spencer nodded amazed that the blonde could have known what was wrong before she had said it but then it struck her. _Madison would have told her…_ and snuggled closer to the taller blonde.

"But…Fuck Rowan…I should have listened to you…"

"I'm sorry I should have tried to help more but I ran…I took the easy way out I didn't want to face her again," Spencer tensed up and Rowan felt it and knew why, "I was high when I told Ashley that I loved her Spencer…I didn't mean it…I've been going through a harsh drug addiction." He laughed, "You'd think I would know better seeing as my mom…well you know…" Spencer didn't find it funny.

"I understand…but…why did she do that to me?"

"Because she's a heart breaker…and apparently," he let out a low whistle "I have become one too first yours then Madison's…I need to be there for you know Spencer," he lifted her head, "I am going to be here with you now no…matter…what…"

The two sat there enjoying being in each others company again.

"I missed you Rowan…" Spencer whispered.

"Me too Spence…me too…"

* * *

Ashley sat on her bed her head leaning onto the back of the bed board. She hadn't left her room yet today and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would. She hadn't seen her mother since the…incident. _Great job Ashley…great fucking job! You've managed to loose everyone that you care about…_tears fell down her face for not the first time that day. She had not extinguished the candles or moved the flower petals. _Maybe if I don't touch anything Spencer will just reappear and…and everything would go back…back to the way it was before I screwed it up…I need to get out of here…_Ashley grabbed her car keys and headed to the only place she knew was safe…the beach.

When Ashley reached the beach the familiar sound of waves crashed in her ears and she stepped out of the car heading towards the pier. She hesitated as she saw two figures already there huddled together in the moonlight. _Shit…come on Ashley be brave for once in your life! _She took a deep breath and walked toward the pair. Rowan who was sitting facing the ocean spotted the figure first and immediately tensed. His whole body going rigid. Spencer felt this and she looked up at him question in his eyes. All he did was continue to stare and Spencer followed his eyes. She took in a sharp intake of breath. _Ashley. _She made to stand but Rowan stood first and pulled Spencer up placing her beside him his fists clenched and rage glinting in his eyes. _How could she do this to Spencer? The first good thing to come into her life… _The girl halted her pace and stared almost frightened at the blonde before her.

"Rowan…"

"Ashley you have no place here. You're best bet is to turn around a walk away…fast," he added as an after thought his hand squeezed Spencer's tightly trying to reassure her. Ashley just stared.

"Rowan I need to talk to Spencer."

"I don't really care what you need Ashley," Rowan hissed determined to not let his friend down again. Tears began to form in the brunette's eyes and Spencer felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't stand it when Ashley cried. She tried to move forward but Rowan held her back and said quite loudly making sure that Ashley could hear him, "You can't just go running back to her it's what she wants…" Spencer tried to force her way past Rowan but he stood still. _I'm not going to let that cheat ruin Spencer's life! _Spencer resigned figuring she could always talk to Ashley later without the protective blonde beside her. Ashley noticed Spencer trying to get back to her and felt a surge of hope rise in her chest. _I don't deserve her… _"All right fine I'll leave but you cant keep me away from her Rowan," she spat, "I love her too much…"

"Yeah watch me, and you should of thought of that before you started face fucking another girl now GO!" Spencer was taken a back not sure if she had ever heard Rowan curse before. It seemed impossible that such a sweet boy could be capable of such a thing and yet there it was slipping like slime from his mouth. Ashley gave one last glance back at Spencer before walking back toward her car.

* * *

Ashley sighed and signed on to her computer. She was going to at least pretend that she was doing homework though in reality all of her thoughts remained on that blonde beauty. Her heart started to beat faster when she saw a familiar screen name on her buddy list.

**_CheerDavies: _**Spencer…heyy

**_OhioGrL: _**Hey Ashley… look we really need to talk…

**_CheerDavies: _**mind talking without your watchdog around?

**_OhioGrL: _**Yea he was a bit harsh so…

**_CheerDavies: _**I'll be there in a sec…

Spencer saw Ashley's away message go up and she sighed and leaned back in her chair waiting for the doorbell to ring. The box still sticking out prominently in her left pocket…

* * *

_Yea there is the update! Review please!_


	26. Chapter 26: Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own South!

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I'm really working hard on my latest project and life is pretty hectic...but enough excuses! You all want the next update! So here it is what you've all been waiting for: Chapter 26!

* * *

Chapter 26

The brunette let out a deep sigh as she started her car and accelerated down the highway. _I can't believe she is even willing to talk to me...I was sure the walls would be back up again... the walls I worked so hard to pull down..._ Ashley turned on the radio hoping maybe it could give her some incite on what to do. She let out a grunt of frustration as "Unfaithful" by Rihanna sung through the speakers. The car ride seemed to last forever and Ashley was starting to get annoyed with her own thoughts. _I don't deserve her...Fuck! I cannot screw this up!_ She subconsciously slammed her hand down on the steering wheel making a loud BEEP resound from the car. Ashley bit back a curse and looked at the Carlin household hoping that no one heard it. She slowly got out of the car and walked up to the mansions doorstep going over her plan in her head. _Okay what's the plan...Oh I know! Gravel at Spencer's feet and beg for forgiveness._

Mr. Carlin answered the door when he saw who it was his eyebrow raised in surprise. Ashley had to hold back a giggle, _Spencer does the exact same thing..._  
"Yes Ms. Davies?"  
"Umm...is Spencer home?"  
"Yes but unfortunately she has fallen ill..."  
"It's alright dad..." a petite blonde walked over to stand by her father in the doorway, "I told her it was okay..." Arthur shook his head understandingly and kissed his daughter on the forehead lovingly.   
"Call if you need anything..."  
"Thanks..." Spencer whispered. Without welcoming Ashley in Spencer began to walk up the stairs. _Well here goes nothing Ashley_... the brunette took a very deep breath and began her assent up the stairs.

* * *

Aiden sat next to Derek on the couch. The two were watching a scary movie and Derek being the scaredy cat that he was, was holding onto Aiden for dear life. Aiden couldn't help but laugh. Derek looked up at him.  
"How the hell can you laugh at a time like this?" the blonde asked his teeth chattering together noisily, "damn! do you have any heat in this place?!"  
"Oh trust me it'll get hotter..." Aiden remarked. Derek reached over and hit him hard over the head with a pillow.  
"Shut up! You're such a smart ass!" Aiden leaned in close his lips practically brushing Derek's ear.  
"Can you tell me it's not the truth...?" shivers went up and down Derek's spine making Aiden smile in satisfaction. Derek leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against Aiden's catching the raven-haired beauty by surprise. After the kiss had ended Aiden laughed in triumph, "I knew it..."  
"I repeat what I said before...Shut up!" Derek leaned Aiden back on the couch and the two started kissing passionately. Aiden started to suck hard on Derek's pulse point making the blonde moan.  
"Marc..." Aiden pulled back his eyes wide with terror.  
"What?!?"

* * *

Spencer sat on her bed keeping her face stony and expressionless. Ashley stood at the doorway almost afraid to enter the room. _Good...I'm glad she's scared...she should be..._ She let out a long gust of air before motioning with her head to the chair beside her bed. The brunette nodded and slowly crossed the floor to take her seat in the uncomfortable straight back chair. Spencer stared at her waiting for her to start... it was her funeral. Ashley reached over to take the blondes hand but was startled to see that Spencer had placed her hands behind her out of her reach. _Well Ashley you can't say you weren't expecting this...__  
_"Spencer..." the blonde didn't reply she just stared at her Ashley began again, "Spencer...what...where...I'm... _Wowww Ashley do you have a way with words!_ Look... _okay next word…_ I'm _all right next one_... sorry." _Ashley, Ashley, Ashley...you needed a phrase to move mountains and all you could come out with was, I'm sorry!?!__  
_  
The blonde looked at her skeptically but Ashley was almost positive she had seen a trace of humor in her eyes. Ashley renewed by this plowed bravely on.  
"Okay I am not going to try and justify what I did because truthfully I'm sure you don't give a shit...I'm not going to get on my knees and pray for your forgiveness... _Wait! What?! Ashley you just threw away the fucking plan!_ All I'm going to say is that I hope that you are willing to give me another chance...try us...again..." Ashley finished lamely and slapped her head to her forehead scolding herself harshly on the inside.

Spencer stared at the brunette who was looking at the floor her head in her hands. The blonde tried to resist but found her heart beating for the girl beside her. _Okay Spencer play it cool! On the one hand she did cheat on you...tear your heart in two...but then again how many times have I done the same thing to a girl and not have the guts to go apologize...she also looks really hot in that shirt! No fuck focus Spencer_' After several more minutes of arguing with herself Spencer finally came to a conclusion.  
"Ash..." Ashley raised her head the hope had filled her again when the blonde had used the familiar nickname, "you have to understand that I love you...so much...but...I don't think...I don't think I can do 'us' again...at least not for awhile...but I cant stand to lose you completely so if it's possible maybe we can just be friends aga..." Spencer stopped herself. _Were we ever friends? no... We went from arch enemies to girlfriends...We never went through the friend phase...maybe that will help..._ "Maybe we can try being friends..." Ashley hung her head in disappointment. _Can I do that? Can I just be friends with a girl who has my heart in her hands...?_ Ashley mentally slapped herself, _Fuck you and your problems Ashley! Take whatever part of Spencer you can get!_  
"Of course Spencer...thank you..." Spencer nodded.  
"Do you wanna crash here tonight? I mean it's already late and I figure we can watch a move get...reacquainted..." Ashley smiled.  
"I would love that..."  
"Okay..." Spencer had just sent Ashley over to pick out a movie when her phone began to buzz on her bedside table. She gimped over to pick it up.

"Hello?"   
"Hey sexy! How's my favorite cripple?"  
Spencer couldn't help but smile when she heard the spontaneous raven-haired girls voice, "Kyla!"  
"The one and only! How've you been?"  
"Good...good..."   
"How's that thing with your girl going?"  
"Okay I guess..." Spencer had told Kyla about the situation with her former girlfriend and apologized to Kyla telling her simply that they couldn't be together. Surprisingly Kyla was very accepting and was now one of Spencer's close friends, "she came over to apologize tonight...we're going to try the whole friend thing..."  
"That's great! Hey I wish we could talk more but I have an incoming call! I'll talk to you later!" Spencer heard the click and let out a satisfied sigh. _Kyla has to be one of the best things that's happened to me..._

* * *

_  
_  
Ashley waited impatiently for her younger sister to pick up.  
"Why hello sis! This is a monumentous occasion! It's the third time you've called me in like a span of four weeks!" Ashley sneered.   
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh..."  
"That's okay you can laugh now instead!" Ashley had to admit she was impressed with the witty comeback but then again they were related…   
"Very nice...anyway I'm sorry but I can't meet you tonight...I'm staying over a friend's house..." Kyla sighed in disappointment.   
"That's okay sis...some other time definitely..." Ashley had picked out a movie and was heading back into Spencer's bedroom while she listened to Kyla talk, "but if you don't mind me asking who this friend is you are ditching me for?"  
"Her name's Spencer..." Ashley stated as she entered the blonde's bedroom returning the warm smile that Spencer had given her, "We'll talk more later okay?...Hello?" Ashley looked at her phone in surprise only to see that Kyla had hung up. _Okay...?_  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh my sister..."  
"Sister?"   
"Yea...I'll explain after we watch the amazing movie that I picked out..." Spencer laughed.  
"Okay whatever you say Ash!"

* * *

Kyla breathed in and out slowly trying to calm the rage within her. _No there is no way! They must be different Spencers! Ashley and Spencer... I can't believe that my older sister is stealing the woman I love away from me..._

* * *

_All right that's it! I hope you enjoyed! I'll go into the whole Derek and Aiden thing in later chapters...hope you enjoyed this one!_


	27. Chapter 27: Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with South of Nowhere

Author's Note: Yea I'm sorry it has taken so long but I keep getting error reports saying that they can't find my document. I wonder if anyone else is having this problem…but anyway it's most likely that I will be posting maybe 3 or more chapters at one time so be on the look out! Here it is Chapter 27!

* * *

Chapter 27

Spencer beeped the car horn noisily. _Where the fuck are they!? _The door to the house opened revealing Aiden Dennison. Spencer stifled a laugh. Many colors looked good on Aiden but blue was not one of them. His graduation gown was a very royal blue that caused his eyes to look not so much brown but black. Aiden got into the car with an annoyed huff.

"Impatient, impatient, impatient…" he muttered and looked over at the blonde. Spencer looked into his eyes and couldn't help but see the difference. Since Derek and Aiden had broken up he hadn't been the same…literally! After Derek cheated on him Aiden had started dating **_girls._** That's right girls. He seemed to have lost a piece of his personality, since the break up he just hadn't been the same.

"So your going to just sit here and stare after beeping like mad to get me out here?!" Aiden asked a smirk on his face; pulling me out of my stupor.

"Well sorrryyy," I said in mock offense and stepped hard on the gas petal making the car jolt forward with incredible force. Aiden gave her a look and she laughed. _I love doing that! It annoys him so much! _

Pulling up to the school I was amazed at the feeling of loss that overwhelmed me. I was close to tears. I was not expecting this much emotion. _Wow never thought that I actually might miss this place… _Aiden looked over at her.

"Yeah I felt the same thing…"

"What?"

"Your sad…right?"

"Yeah…" I said uncertainly.

"Like I said I felt the same thing…" It was amazing how me and Aiden had clicked. With Ashley kind of on the outskirts and Rowan and Madison all over each other we had become really close. He grabbed my hand squeezing it reassuringly. I slowly stepped out of the car smiling. Every time I got out of a car I smiled now because each time I didn't feel any pain. It didn't take any effort at all. My broken body had finally healed and when I stepped out of a car it reminded me of it. Aiden and I walked toward the gym dreading the boring service sure to come. _At least the after parties are sure to be the best! _When we entered the gym memories came flooding back and I stopped in my tracks trying to calm my nerves.

Looking up in the stands I immediately recognized Kyla and waved at her. _It was really nice for her to come…but then again Ashley is her sister… _Even thinking it was weird. When I had finally put together everything I was startled that Kyla was Ashley's half sister. It made sense in a way but it still surprised me. We climbed the bleachers to sit next to her. We exchanged hugs and smiles and began the usual small talk. I couldn't ignore the way Kyla was looking at me because she definitely was. No one could deny that the raven-haired girl had deep feelings for the blonde. Kyla and I had agreed not to tell Ashley that they had slept together. Spencer and Ashley were finally returning to something close to normal and this piece of information would just stir up trouble.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"This…"

"You mean getting out of this hell hole?"

"Yea…"

"I guess…I mean things are going to change a lot but…I don't know…I just don't know…" Kyla nodded understandingly.

"You don't have to explain…I get it…" We sat in silence for a little while until a familiar brunette waved ecstatically from the stands below. I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. _She's so cute when she's excited…No! Stop! Spencer what do you not get about…just…friends?! _Ashley climbed the stairs faster than I had thought possible and soon plopped herself down on the seat beside me.

"Well it's finally here!"

"What's finally here?"

"Graduation silly!" Ashley said giving Spencer a 'Duh' look. Spencer laughed.

"Yeah…graduation…"

"I've waited four fucking years for this!" the brunette said bluntly. The blonde had heard Ashley curse before but every single time she did Spencer couldn't help but be surprised. _That- is such a turn on! STOP! _I scrunched up my face in exasperation. The bulge shaped like a square in her pocket seemed to pulse. Spencer carried it everywhere since that night when she had set up in Ashley's room waiting for the brunette. _Maybe if I just asked her…No_ _you can't go back there with her…she might hurt you again…or worse you might hurt her…_

Ashley was very excited because today was going to be the most important day of her life. For one it was graduation, but more importantly today she was going to win Spencer back. She looked at Spencer smiling at the blonde; amused by her cluelessness. _I can't WAIT for tonight! _She turned to Kyla the only other person there who knew the importance of tonight. She winked at her and Kyla being the nice person she as returned the wink with a small smile. _Kyla you have to act before Ashley can… _

The day progressed and one by one each senior walked up to the stage and accepted their ticket out of King High School. Finally, the ceremony was over and the excited teenagers exited the gym to head home where they would prepare for that night. A night that was surely going to be implanted in their minds for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Spencer rummaged through her closet trying to find the dress that she had chosen specifically for the graduation party

"Fuck! Where the hell is it?!"

"Looking for this?" Spencer spun wildly around to see her father standing there along black bag in his hand, "I'm sorry that I had to confiscate your old one but I thought…well you'll see…" he held out the hand carrying the black bag and Spencer took it from him a look of confusion in her eyes. She laid it on her bed and un-zippered it gasping as she removed the black. A beautiful grey dress was reveled as she continued to un-zipper the bag. Spencer couldn't take in all of its exquisiteness at once. It had to be one of the most stunning dresses she had ever seen. She stood there stunned with the gorgeous dress on the bed. She turned around and hugged her father hard almost knocking him to the ground.

"I take it you like it?" Arthur said in her daughter's ear.

"I love it…" Spencer said her words getting caught in her throat, "thank you…"

"I love you Spencer and the girl that you've grown to become…I want you to know that no matter where you are I will always come if you need me…"

A single tear rolled down her face as she experienced one of the best moments of her life.

* * *

_Yea that's it a bit soppy and short but I needed an in between. Obviously several weeks have passed and they just had graduation. Next stop the party! Where else do you hold a huge drama fest? Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
